Hope for the Future
by tp96
Summary: Alonna travels back in time to save the future for her family, but suprisingly finds her husband traveled to the past as well. This is a Chris story.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own. **

The year is now 2034. The world is overrun with witches, warlocks, demons, etc. ever since magic was revealed to the world. There are almost no humans now. A scattered few still roam the planet, but they too will be destroyed...eventually. All because of his constant need for power. You see power is what drives him. It's what drives him to destroy everyone who opposes him. His need for it has driven away his family...the people who really care about him. His mom, dad, aunts, and nephews have all left his side because they cannot stand to watch him "abuse" his gifts. All that's left is his minions and slaves who do his bidding only because they fear him. 

He's gotten almost everything he ever wanted. There is money, power, respect, but there's one thing missing...love. You see even rogue witches need love...love from family, love from friends...just plain love. The dream of attaining that is long dead. He won't fool himself into thinking he can ever receive such attention. He'll have to settle for what he does have....all consuming power. His love for that overshadows everything else. That obsession is what has driven him to torture and murder people, but what he doesn't realize is that there are people out there still committed to making sure he is stopped and those people are his own flesh and blood.

I have to make sure that there is a future for my baby, for my nephews, for all children. I refuse to let him win, even if my husband will oppose what I am about to do. There is no other way. I have to do what I feel is right. My family is everything to me and I cannot continue to let them live like this...in hiding...always wondering if today is the last day of their lives. That is the reason I left my husband and that is why I didn't tell him about our child. Already there is strong connection to this life that has just begun to grow inside of me and I must do what have to do to protect my unborn child. I have to go back...back in time. It's the only way that I can possibly change the past and somehow make a better future. No one thought it could be done, but 6 months of research and I finally discovered a way. As I stepped through the portal that will take me 30 years back in time I can't help but be afraid. What happens if I become stuck in the past? What happens if something goes drastically wrong? I know that I'm doing the right thing and that I have no other choice. I know what I have to do. However, the question still remains...am I strong enough to accomplish this task.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Several groans and whimpers reverberate throughout the room before Alonna Halliwell realized that they were coming from her. Her eyes fluttered open, noting that she was lying flat on her back. "Why couldn't I have created a portal where the landing could have been a little smoother," she mumbled to herself. She groaned again softly as her hands instinctively encircled her stomach, hoping that she hadn't injured her baby. She checked herself over quickly, relieved to find no serious injuries to her body or her baby.

She rose slowly to her feet, running a hand carelessly through her hair as she surveyed the room that she had 'landed' in. It was the attic in the manor. Her eyes continued to scan the room until she saw what she was looking for...the book. _Ok if the book is still here in the attic and this room seems to be in such good condition, then that means I did travel back a number of years. Now I just have to make sure that I'm in the right time._

She searched for anything that would indicate the year that she was now in. Finally, she spied a calendar on the back wall and she breathed a sigh of relief at the year printed on it...2004. She had traveled exactly 30 years back in time. _Wyatt should still be a baby now. Thank God! Maybe I can stop him from turning into the evil being he has become._ Suddenly, she heard a crash downstairs. She felt the familiar tingle go down her spine that told her a member of her family was in trouble. She teleported downstairs quickly, terrified of what she would find. She was right to be apprehensive. There appeared to be a battle ensuing between Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and a guy with his back turned to her against a couple of nasty Slug Demons.

No one had even noticed she was in the room yet. She jumped back quickly as one of the demons flew across the room nearly hitting her. The demon crashed against a wall and she winced slightly at the sound of the impact. Her gaze followed the direction of where the demon came from and she gasped in shock, as she now recognized the person responsible for that demon going air born. _Chris? What the hell was he doing here? I left him in the future. How could he be here?_ His eyes flew towards her, finally acknowledging her presence in the room. His eyes widened. She reached out to him with her mind, feeling a number of emotions radiate off him...surprise, confusion, and finally suspicion.

The sound of a child's cries made the both of them turn their heads in that direction. One of the Slug Demons was creeping toward Wyatt's playpen unnoticed by the Charmed Ones who were busy fighting off the other two demons. Alonna's eyes widened as she saw the demon pull out a large dagger, obviously intending to stab Wyatt with it. Wyatt used his powers to put up his force field, blocking the demon from attacking him. Wyatt was shrieking and crying from fright which was causing his force field to waver ever so slightly. Alonna knew she had to do something...and she had to do it now.

She teleported over to Wyatt's playpen and kicked the demon squarely in the stomach. The demon stumbled backwards a couple steps, but he was still standing. Alonna then used her telekinesis to levitate Wyatt out of his playpen and began moving him in the direction of the kitchen. She heard the words 'watch out', but it was too late before she felt a sharp pain on the lower right side of her back. Her concentration slipped a little, almost causing her to drop Wyatt, but she focused harder...her only intention getting Wyatt further away from the danger. When she felt Wyatt was far away enough, she sent a message to him telepathically that it would be alright and that he should put back up his force field. He understood because she witnessed the force field erecting around him seconds later and his sobs began to subside.

Alonna felt another stab in her back and she cried out in pain. She spun around to face the demon to find that he was grinning madly, proud of himself at causing her anguish. The hate that flashed in his eyes made her shiver but she shrugged it off. Just the fact that he was trying to hurt her family gave her the strength to push the pain away, finally lashing out with two uppercuts to his jaw and finishing with a roundhouse kick to his chest. He flew backwards a couple feet with blood now seeping from his mouth. He growled at her as he threw the dagger in his hand directly at her. The dagger implanted itself firmly in the left side of her abdomen. _Gasp...oh my God...my baby!_ Her vision blurred for a moment from the pain of her injuries, but she knew she had to get the dagger out. She gripped it firmly with her left hand and pulled it out. Blood began to flow from the wound profusely, but she ignored it.

Her eyes began to flash an eerie green in anger at the thought of this 'thing' trying to hurt her baby. Of course, the demon knew nothing about her baby's existence, but it didn't matter her. She would kill to protect her own. She threw the dagger right back at him striking him in the heart. He screamed in agony as his body went up in flames. Her eyes, now back to its normal brown color, flew towards the kitchen in her concern for Wyatt. He was still sitting where she had placed him with his force field still around him. She heard another demon scream and her gaze followed the sound as Piper blew up one and then another, but there was one more left. He was crawling along the floor, apparently still in pain from when he was thrown across the room. He rose slowly to his feet, giving everyone in the room one more glare before teleporting out.

Alonna winced as she felt the wound on her stomach, grimacing at the sight of the blood on her hand. She could feel the blood oozing from the other two wounds on her back as well, but she was not concerned with that. Her healing ability would soon kick in about a couple seconds. The room was suddenly so quiet...eerie almost. She scanned the room, amused at the surprise on their faces as they all watched her stomach wound close. She felt the other two wounds on her back heal, only leaving the blood that had trailed out before. _Alright, it's time to face the music._ Her eyes continued to wander around the room locking glances with Paige, then Piper, and finally, Phoebe. She would ignore Chris's glance...for the moment.

When she locked eyes with Phoebe, she was not surprised to see a calm expression. Phoebe's empathy power should have told her that Alonna was not a threat to them. In the future, she and Phoebe had always had a special closeness because of the similarity of their abilities...one being a telepath...the other being an empath...both with the ability to feel others emotions. Wyatt's gibberish brought the attention back to him. He was smiling now, clapping his chubby hands together. Alonna smiled softly. He seemed so innocent...so human now and she vowed to keep him that way.

Piper ran over to Wyatt, her eyes wet with tears. Wyatt released his force field and allowed his mother to pick him up and bathe his face with kisses. Paige also ran over to Wyatt in her obvious concern for her nephew. She also gives him kisses on his cheeks, while smoothing her hand over his hair. Alonna stared at the two sisters showering attention on the toddler. They made such a pretty picture...almost like a Kodak moment. The sweetness of the moment dissolved when Alonna thought of the fact that they had no idea how destructive Wyatt becomes. She was so in tune to Piper, Wyatt, and Paige that she didn't notice that Chris was almost right in front of her. Then she felt a strong wave of emotion that was not hers, causing her to turn towards the source. It was coming from Chris.

She could always read him like a book...sometimes without the use of her powers. He was watching her with narrowed eyes. She could feel his confusion...his distrust in her. Frankly, it hurt...a lot. Her eyes closed while she struggled to push away the hurt. _He's seems so distant...so suspicious...like he thinks I'm here to hurt our family. Why would I do that? I love them. I love him._ She wanted to reach out to his mind to gage his thoughts, but she hesitated. She was afraid...afraid of what he might be thinking...of how much his thoughts might hurt her. She knew she had to do it anyway. As she stared deep into his green eyes, she reached out to his mind and read his thoughts. _I thought he was being distant...now I know why. He doesn't know who I am. That's why he's so suspicious._ Tears welled up in her eyes; her hands clutching her stomach unconsciously at the thought of the life she had growing inside her. _How could my own husband not recognize me?_

**Note: I re-edited the first three chapters and reposted them. I wanted to take out Alonna speaking from her point of view and just write is as a regular story. I plan to do the same thing to my Angel story. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Chris and Alonna studied each other quietly. She swallowed hard, silently praying for the strength to deal with this. What was he doing here anyway? Why was he looking at her as if she was a stranger? Her brain scanned several possibilities as she fought the rising panic. _Does he know why I'm here? Is he angry because I just left without telling him? Is that why he's being so cold? Or could he possibly be under a spell?_ She had expected everyone else to not recognize her, but certainly not Chris...not her own husband.

She could feel a dull ache in the back of her head that she knew would begin to intensify in the next couple minutes. Chris's expression changed from one of scrutiny to a hard expression with his eyes narrowed. Alonna gasped audibly and backed away. Chris had never looked at her that way before and the pain that sliced through her was hard to suppress. She closed her eyes momentarily and tried as hard as she could to get a clamp on her emotions. Now was not the time to fall apart. So what if her husband didn't seem to recognize her and was treating her like a stranger. She came here for one purpose and one purpose only...and that was to save Wyatt from turning into the person he had become in the future. She would have to deal with _Chris_ later.

Chris took a step closer to Alonna, his green eyes cold enough to make her shudder. "Would you mind telling us who the hell you are," he asked coldly. At her silence, his green eyes turned even colder. "I...asked...you...a question," he said, his voice low and threatening.

Alonna summoned all the strength she could muster. Something was definitely wrong here and to find out what it was she would have to play along a little bit. She could just give them a little bit of the truth without revealing who she was. "My name is Alonna," she replied finally. "I don't mean any harm. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I'm...well...I'm here to save you."

Chris raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically. "You're here to save us," he said with obvious disbelief in his voice. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Alonna sighed loudly. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I'm telling you the truth," she said softly. "I haven't attacked you have I?"

Chris chuckled. "No you haven't...yet."

Alonna grinded her teeth in frustration. How could she forget how cocky and annoying Chris could be? She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, I'm not lying to you," she bit out. "I'm here to help you." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. If Phoebe could sense her emotions, then she could make Chris back off a little. "Why don't you ask Phoebe if you think I'm lying," Alonna said, a slight edge to her voice.

Chris looked at Alonna for a moment before turning to Phoebe. Phoebe met Chris's eyes and she nodded slightly. Chris relaxed somewhat, but his expression was still guarded.

"You're here to save us," Phoebe asked slowly, walking forward to stand beside her nephew. "Just where did you come from exactly? One minute we were battling demons, and the next minute you were here in the mix of it all. I know you're not here to hurt us, but you can't blame us for being a little wary of you."

"I agree," said Paige as she walked over to stand next to Phoebe. "You have to admit that's it's _just_ a little weird you popping in here like that." Alonna sighed. She could totally understand where they were coming from. She did just walk into a battle uninvited. Alonna's eyes sought Piper, silently asking for her opinion. Piper looked down at her son and then at Alonna, her face taking on a pensive expression. Piper picked Wyatt up and kissed him on his forehead before walking over to join her sisters.

"I do think that we should be wary, but she did save Wyatt," said Piper, her eyes trained on the strange girl in front of her. "And after the power, she just displayed in here...well she could have eaten us all here for breakfast if she wanted to, but she didn't. The question is though: _why_ did she save my son and most importantly _why_ isn't she attacking us now?"

Alonna averted her eyes as she struggled to come up with something plausible to say without giving away too much information. She sighed once more. "Actually, I'm from the future," she said meeting everyone's gaze one by one.

Chris's eyes widened and then he started laughing. "You actually expect us to believe this bull shit," he said, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"Hey, watch your mouth around your brother," Piper scolded, fixing him with a glare.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"So you're from the future," Phoebe stated cautiously. "Just like my rude nephew over here." Chris threw a glare at Phoebe, but she ignored him. "You said you're here to save us," she continued. "Save us from what exactly?"

Alonna's eyes immediately looked at Wyatt, surprised to see that the baby's attention was riveted on her. She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm here to...well you see...I'm here to save you from...him," she said gesturing to Wyatt. Upon seeing Piper's suprised expression, she rushed to continue. "Oh no...I don't think he's a danger now...at least not purposely, but that will change. You see I come from 30 years in the future. In my time, Wyatt is a full grown man, but you wouldn't like the man he has turned out to be. You see he's...the thing is...he's---."

Alonna stared down at her feet, unable to find the words to tell Piper that her baby boy had turned into something evil. How do you tell a mother that? Alonna had only been pregnant for two months, but already she could understand Piper's distress. She didn't know how she would handle it if her own flesh and blood would fight against her, giving up his moral duty to destroy evil. That was exactly what Wyatt was doing now...joining with other evil forces to track and kill all who oppose him as he strived to become the most powerful being on the planet. He had completely turned his back on his family for only one thing...power.

"We already know about Wyatt turning evil," Pipers said quietly. Alonna's eyes widened as she stared at Piper in shock, before looking to the others to confirm what Piper just told her.

"We've known from some time now," said Paige while gesturing towards Chris.

"_You_ told them," Alonna asked him, flabbergasted. Then it dawned on her. "You came here...to stop Wyatt too...didn't you? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Chris's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, do you know me," he asked. At her guilty expression, his mouth gaped. "Hold on...who the hell are you and what do you know about my brother!"

Alonna jumped, the volume of his voice startling her. The situation was becoming fast confusing for her. _He came here for the same purpose as me, but doesn't remember who I am? What the hell happened?_

"Chris, I know you're upset me with me," she said, hesitantly meeting his eyes. "Something's wrong with you because...well...you don't seem to know who I am." She stepped closer to Chris and hesitantly reached out her hand to touch his arm. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. She ran her hand down his arm and took his hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I'll find a way to fix it," Alonna continued. "You seem to be under some sort of memory spell, but we'll get your memory back. We'll find a way to stop whatever it is that's after Wyatt too."

Chris continued to just stare at her, while she talked. He was still confused. She realized he really didn't know who she was. Her eyes watered again and she dropped his hand, turning away from his beautiful green eyes. She swallowed hard trying to will away her tears.

Chris turned a confused glance to his aunts and then his mom. What was he supposed to say? This woman apparently knows him and knows him well judging by how hurt she was to his lack of response. He didn't mean to hurt her. It's just...he doesn't know her. She could be some evil demon out to hurt his family. But Phoebe _had_ said she was ok. Phoebe would have gotten evil vibes from her if she was destructive, but that still didn't answer the question of who this woman was and how she knows his family.

Chris returned his eyes back to Alonna, watching as she took in deep breaths. He felt a hand on his arm and when he turned it was Phoebe. Her eyes were wet with tears. At his questioning glance, she gestured towards the stranger. A light went off in his head, as he realized Phoebe was able to read off this strange woman's emotions. Seeing the pain on Phoebe's face caused a sigh to slip from his lips. He had to find out what the hell was going on here. "Are you alright," he asked tentatively walking closer to the woman.

"I'm fine," said Alonna, her back still facing him. She roughly wiped away a tear, angry with herself for allowing her feelings to get the best of her. She took a couple more deep breaths as she turned to face _him_...her husband...her child's father. "I'm fine...really," she replied. "It's just...I didn't expect to see you here...and now I'm just so confused. I don't understand. I expected Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to not know who I am, but you _should_." His face was still confused, but at least it no longer remained hard. "You really don't remember me do you," she asked. Chris shook his head. "Ok," she said, resigned to her predicament.

"Where do I know you from," Chris asked, the skepticism in his voice apparent. "I mean obviously you're from the future, because you know about Wyatt but I don't know you." Chris raked his gaze over Alonna appreciatively. "Trust me...I would have remembered you if I had met you." Alonna ducked her head as she felt herself blushing. "Always, the flirt," she muttered. "What was that," he asked a smirk on his face. "Oh...nothing," she said, her face returning serious. She was missing something here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something was seriously wrong here.

Alonna ran her hands through her hair, scowling as she remembered her hands were still covered in her own blood. Paige noticed her expression and walked briskly to the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a hand towel and handed it to Alonna. "Thank you," Alonna said honestly, before returning her attention to her hands as she began wiping away as much of the blood from her hands as she could. This was not working. The towel would not be able to clean off the blood to her satisfaction. She didn't want to have to look at it anymore. Also, there was no way she could reach around to her back to clean off the blood there. She recited a spell in her head to remove the offensive stains of blood from her body. Alonna glanced down at her hands, relieved to see the blood stains gone. She lifted her shirt to check her abdomen and then she felt it. It was an emotional a wave of some kind...it was small...but she just barely detected it. It was desire. Automatically, she glanced at Chris realizing it was coming from him, only to find him staring intently at her exposed stomach.

She pulled her shirt back down to its original position making sure to avoid Chris's eyes. Instead she turned her attention to Paige. Paige was looking from Chris to Alonna, an almost knowing expression on her face. She too seemed to be aware of the physical attraction between Chris and Alonna. Paige then looked at Phoebe, who raised an eyebrow in understanding. Alonna cursed softly under her breath. _Great...so Phoebe and Paige think this is amusing. My own husband is checking me out as if he's never seen me before. How in the world is this funny?_ She tried to calm down. She had to remember that they had no idea of the inner turmoil raging inside her or the reasons behind it.

"Look," Chris began, forcefully pulling his eyes away from Alonna's stomach. "Are you sure we're from the same time period because I'm from the year 2020. I'm not saying I don't believe you. Maybe we have met briefly somewhere and I was caught up in something, so now I don't remember. A lot has happened since then with us vanquishing demons left and right, plus trying to find out what demon turns Wyatt evil and---."

"Wait," Alonna said abruptly cutting off his rambling. "Did you just say 2020?" Chris nodded. Alonna dropped the towel she was holding and started laughing then...almost hysterically too. _That's why he doesn't know me. We haven't even met yet. He's still a kid for Christ's sake...barely over a teenager! I can't believe this is happening to me. _Her laughter ceased as she released a shaky breath. Alonna began to look him over carefully. Chris squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. He didn't understand what the hell was going on and frankly this woman was kind of weird...hot but weird all the same.

Alonna noticed that Chris did look younger. He was even more gorgeous in her time, but he was still a good looking man now. The eyes and lips were the same, but his hair and his body were different. His hair was longer and cut in a funky style, while his body was leaner without a lot of the muscle that she had long become familiar with. He was still hot though. She groaned inwardly, trying to clamp down the wave of desire she just felt. She heard Phoebe gasp and Alonna looked at the woman who was supposed to be like a sister to her. Phoebe smiled nervously, placing a hand over her heart. Alonna frowned as she placed a hand over her own heart, finding it to be beating hard in her chest. _Great...just great.__ Every freaking emotion I feel, Phoebe will also experience._ It had been just like that in the future_._ They were extremely close...always together...shopping and hanging out together...but that was before Wyatt...before he had turned into something ugly. All fun and games had just suddenly ceased.

The sadness hit her full force, as she looked over at Wyatt...so innocent and beautiful. How could such a sweet looking child turn into that...that _monster_? And now there was still another issue she had to deal with...Chris. What was she going to do about him? They obviously still shared the same attraction to each other, but he's a different person now. She didn't know this Chris. Alonna fingered her wedding band, absentmindedly twisting it around her finger. She stopped abruptly when she noticed what she was doing. She turned around again, her back facing them, and slid her wedding ring off her finger and quickly placed it in her pants pocket. She didn't want him to know that about them... that they were married._ God, he's only 20 years old. He's definitely not ready to find out he has a wife and a child on the way._ Alonna had made her decision. She wouldn't reveal just exactly who she was...at least not yet.

Alonna spun back around to face everyone. She placed a hand to her head when she felt a wave of dizziness hit her causing her to stagger. She might have almost fallen if Chris hadn't caught her by the arm, his face full of concern. Alonna continued holding her head, feeling the dull ache steadily intensifying. Then came the naseua. She swallowed as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Alonna put her hand on her still flat stomach, pleading for it to calm down. "Are you ok...what's wrong," Chris asked her.

"No, she's not ok," Phoebe said immediately, her own hands holding her stomach. "She's not ok at all."

Alonna locked eyes with Phoebe, appalled to see understanding in her eyes. _Oh God! Does she know?_ Without thinking, Alonna turned nervous eyes to Chris. _Oh God! Oh God...please no. Please Phoebe don't._ Phoebe felt Alonna's distress, as well as the nausea and headache. Not to mention the way she was looking at her nephew was suspicious. Phoebe felt another wave of emotion and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out her next words. "Oh, my god," Phoebe said loudly. "You're pregnant!" Alonna shut her eyes tightly. _This can't be happening. Phoebe did not just say that. Now all hopes of secrecy was just shot to hell._

**Note: Alright, tell me what you guys think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

At Phoebe's outburst, Piper's head shot upwards in surprise. She had been so engrossed in Wyatt that she hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation. "Uuh...what exactly did I miss here," Piper said slowly. No one answered her. Paige and Chris seemed to be in shock, the both of them staring intently at Alonna's stomach. Phoebe took one look at Alonna's face and instantly regretted opening her mouth. Phoebe walked closer to Alonna, wringing her hands nervously. She didn't mean to just blurt that out. It was up to Alonna if she wanted to confirm anything, but Phoebe was quite sure that what she said was true. Alonna was pregnant. The waves of nausea hitting her as well as the pain throbbing in her head felt very real and she knew intuitively that they were coming from Alonna. "Alonna...please say something," Phoebe said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay," Alonna snapped. "Well how should one respond to that? Let's go over the basics, shall we? Let's see...I finally figure out a spell to travel through time, leaving my family behind to try to save the world from Wyatt only to see someone else already beat me here. That someone else, being Chris, doesn't seem to remember who the hell I am and oh yeah...my head is killing me and I feel like I'm about to throw up all over your rug!" She was upset. No scratch that...she was totally freaking out. This was not supposed to happen. Alonna took a couple shaky breaths and finally allowed her eyes to meet Chris's green ones. To say he looked shocked was an understatement. His mouth opened and closed and then opened again as if he was about to say something but couldn't. Alonna rolled her eyes and grinded her teeth. _I can't deal with this shit right now. Should I just be honest? Even if I lie, Phoebe may still tell them the truth anyway._ Alonna sighed and ran a hand through her hair again.

Piper walked over to Wyatt's playpen and placed him lying down; whispering to him 'take a nap'. She then smoothed her hands down her own protruding stomach as she walked forward, before stopping to stand next to Paige and Chris. Piper paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to break the awkward moment. Finally, she realized there was no way to break the awkwardness. She knew her sisters, as well as Chris, were wondering if Alonna really was indeed pregnant. She didn't appear to be. Her stomach was flat as a board. Piper felt a pang of jealousy as she glanced down at her own rounded belly. She frantically pushed her hair behind her ears before walking forward to get a closer look at Alonna. Alonna didn't look too good. Her face was pale and she was practically shaking.

Phoebe reached out her hand and touched Alonna's arm. Alonna gazed at Phoebe and felt her anger subside at Phoebe's contrite expression. Phoebe hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. She was an empath and it was hard to suppress that power sometimes. Alonna let out a shaky breath and cleared her throat. "Yes Phoebe," she said finally. "I am pregnant. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just really stressed out right now. You have no idea what I left behind...the state that the world is in now and....well...being pregnant makes my emotions go all haywire." Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"_They_ may not know how the world turns out but I do," Chris chimed in. Chris looked at Alonna's stomach again, shaking his head in wonderment. "I can't believe you're pregnant," he continued. "Wait a minute...you never explained how you knew me and how you knew Wyatt?"

Alonna's mouth gaped. She didn't know what to say. Phoebe grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just tell us the truth Alonna," she said. "Whatever it is we can handle it." Alonna glanced at Piper and then at Paige.

"It's okay Alonna," said Paige. "Chris came here telling us all sorts of cryptic things before he finally told us the truth about who he really was. Even though we understood his reasons for not being completely honest with us, we still resent the fact that he didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth."

Chris threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "So we're back to this again," he remarked sarcastically. "I thought we went over this...several times in fact. I couldn't tell you too much about the future because it could possibly change it."

"Chris, we know but I thought that was the point...to change it," Paige said while placing her hands on her hips as she sent a glare at her nephew.

Chris sighed. "Yes we want to change the future, but only for the better...not to make it worse," he said.

"Please...just be honest with us Alonna," said Piper. As Alonna looked into Piper's eyes, she knew she would have to tell them. Piper was like a mom to her, especially since Alonna had lost her own parents so long ago. She could never lie to her in the future, so why should it be any different now. She gave Piper a half smile. "You know...I could never lie to you," she said. "Every time I tried to lie you would always call me on it."

Piper's eyes enlarged and then she smiled. "_Really..._so you know me too...you know all of us," she asked. Alonna nodded. "So are you and I close," Piper questioned.

"Yeah...like mother and daughter," Alonna answered, her eyes filling with tears before she blinked quickly to dry her eyes. "Actually we're all close, just in different ways. Paige and I...well she helped me a lot with my magic...always helping me with my spells and learning my craft. Phoebe and I have a special bond because of our abilities. She's an empath and I'm telepathic. It's great because we're so in tune with each other's feelings, but bad because our emotions tend to travel to each other, which is why Phoebe's probably a little nauseous right now."

Phoebe's eyes lit up. "You're telepathic," she asked her tone incredulous. "Wow! So like you can read our minds and stuff. And we're really close?"

Alonna laughed. "You have no idea," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. "It's so frustrating because I can't keep a secret from you."

"We know the feeling," said Paige dryly making Phoebe glare at her. "Chris gave us a spell that blocked her empath powers though, so now she can't read our emotions anymore. It's a good thing, because we were about to kill her."

Phoebe huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Look you're my sisters and I care about you guys," she said. "It's my job to but into your lives!" Paige's eyes widened and she was about to respond when Piper placed a hand on both her and Phoebe's arm. "Alright guys...please...not now...at least not in front of company," Piper said, gesturing at Alonna.

"It's ok," said Alonna as she let out a giggle. "I'm used to it. They're always like that." Chris stood silently watching the exchange between the women. He hated to break up this 'moment', but Alonna still hadn't revealed how she knew any of them. "Uh...I hate to interrupt here but Alonna still hasn't answered my question." Alonna bit her lip and hung her head, desperately trying to avoid Chris's eyes. She finally met his gaze and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you but I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to say," she said slowly. Chris placed his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he said his voice suddenly quiet. Alonna turned around and walked away a couple steps, trying to put even more distance between her and Chris. "I'm from the year 2034. That's exactly 14 years forward from your time, so that would make you 20 years old now...right?"

"Yeah...I'm 20...go on," Chris urged.

Alonna turned around to face him again, but her eyes were closed. She didn't know if she could take seeing the disappointment in his eyes after what she was about to tell him. "We're...um...kind of together...you and I."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "We're together," he replied carefully. "As in together...like dating?"

"Yes...you can say that," Alonna said, finally risking a glance at Chris surprised to see only a look of curiosity. Then his face changed as he glanced at her stomach. "So wait a minute...so you're saying that...that baby is---," Chris faltered suddenly unable to form a complete sentence.

"Yes, Chris the baby is yours," Alonna whispered. Chris's mouth dropped open as he tried hard to get some sort of response out. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around, walking away before stopping and heading right back to where he stood before. He just stood there staring, completely in shock. How does a guy respond to a strange woman just showing up and saying 'hey we're together in the future and oh yeah I'm pregnant with your child'?

"Are you...well...you know...are you sure it's mine," he asked instantly regretting his words at the sight of her face crumbling. Her lower lip trembled and then she pulled her shoulders back and glared at him. Alonna couldn't remember the last time Chris had made her so angry. Oh yes...that's right...it was the time he had accused her of flirting with Wyatt. Chris had thought she was encouraging Wyatt's feelings for her, when she had only tried to be nice to him because he was a part of Chris's family.

Phoebe abruptly turned to Chris, her eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you say that to me," Phoebe said powerless to stop herself. "How could you think I would sleep with someone else? You're my husband. I'm your wife. Last time I checked, that was called adultery." Alonna cringed as she ran a hand down her face, closing her eyes in frustration. Phoebe did _not_ just say that. Now she fully remembered why she sometimes hated the fact that they were so close.

"What," Chris shouted his eyes becoming wide as saucers. "Oh my God! Oh God!" Chris ran a hand through his hair again, wondering if he should have ever got out of bed this morning.

**Note: I'll explain in the next chapter how 20 year old Chris could have traveled back to the past, but still exist in Alonna's time. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Could this day get any weirder? First, he finds out that his future self has a baby on the way and then he learns that he also has a wife. He stopped abruptly as a thought occurred to him. If they were really married in the future, that meant she had left his future self without telling him. Chris knew instantly he would never have agreed to let his pregnant wife travel to the past and go on some mission to save the world, at least not without him there to protect her.

Chris walked forward not stopping until he was right in front of Alonna. He could see that she was furious with him, but he ignored the glare she was sending him and forged ahead with his questions. "Let me get this straight," he said his tone angry. "You and I are married in the future?" Alonna nodded but continued to glare. "And you're pregnant with _our _baby?" Alonna noticed Chris stressed the word 'our'. She was relieved that maybe he may believe her, but she refused to let him off the hook that easily. 

"Well actually...I don't know," she sneered. "According to you, I couldn't possibly know who my baby's father is since I seem to be sleeping with someone else...or maybe...I'm sleeping with lots of men...just bed hopping from one to the other while the world lies in turmoil! Maybe that's what I was doing! Alonna knew her eyes were flashing green, as they usually did whenever she was angry. Chris closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Ok he deserved that, but what did she expect. Couldn't she just understand that he was just shocked?

"Look, I'm sorry," he said his voice much softer. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that you pop in here and tell me that you're going to have my baby and that we're married and don't expect me to be even a little shocked." Alonna eyes immediately softened. He was right. What did she expect? For him to just accept her with open arms...of course not. They don't even know each other. This man standing before was not her husband...not really. He was her husband at 10 years younger, still a kid. "Now wait...don't look like that," he said, anxious to reassure her. "I believe you...ok. If you say that we're married then we are and I totally accept this. You just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"Although, I would like to know how you could have just up and left without telling my future self what you were planning to do," he continues a scowl re-appearing on his face. He held a hand up to her lips to stop her from saying whatever it was she was about to say. "No..._don't_ even try it," he said. "I know myself. I would have never agreed to _my wife_...my _pregnant_ wife time traveling to the past without me. So please tell me _why_ you left without telling me? Well not me now...but the me later. Damn it! You know what I mean." Alonna felt her nerves returning. She hadn't expected him to just take what she had to say and accept it just like that. And it was just like him to scold her as if she was a child. 

"Chris, please don't start okay," she said her voice strained. "I did run the idea by you and you said no." Chris turned around and looked at his mom, giving her a 'can you believe this look', before returning his attention to Alonna. 

"Okay...so I told you not to do this and yet you still did it anyway," he said, the anger returning to his voice but he didn't care. She needed to understand what she did was wrong and dangerous. "Chris," she began. "No answer me," he said. "Did you or did you not still go behind my back and defy me?" 

"Woah..._defy_ you," Alonna said, as she began to get mad again. "I am _not_ a child and will not be spoken to like one! Just who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Well apparently I'm your husband," he said, his tone sarcastic. Alonna was breathing hard now as she glared at Chris. He could be such an asshole sometimes, but...she loved that asshole. Piper stepped between her son and his...well wife. "All right...all right," she said placing a hand on each of their arms. "I think you two need a time out. Chris, you need to calm down..._now_. She's pregnant and under a lot of stress. She doesn't need you coming at her like this." Chris nodded and he looked contrite. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at his shoes. Piper then turned to Alonna. "You're not off the hook young lady," she said in a motherly tone. "In Chris's defense, he has the right to be angry." Alonna opened her mouth to say something, but Piper gave her a stern look. She bit her lip and motioned for Piper to continue. "He's your husband...at least in the future. He has the right to be concerned about you and the baby. How could you go on a mission like this, pregnant and alone? If we're really close like mother and daughter, then I know my future self will be furious _and_ worried."

"Piper, I'm sorry," Alonna replied, her voice shaking. "You don't understand. You have no idea what I left behind. We have to live in secret underground tunnels and we can barely go above ground without being attacked. Do you know what that's like? Chris was so against the idea and I couldn't let him go with me. He needed to stay there to help protect you guys, not to mention he's the leader of the Resistance. The world needed him there more than it needed me. Besides I fully intend to go back...as soon as I figure out a way to go back. And it's not like I didn't tell anyone, I told Phoebe. She's my best friend...I knew she would keep it a secret." 

Chris turned a glare to Phoebe, before returning his gaze to Alonna. "What...you told her and didn't tell me," he said. "I can't believe this! You can tell your best friend but you can't tell your husband? Please someone else jump in here before I completely lose it!" Piper gave Chris another pointed look and he bit back another retort.

"Alonna, the fact still remains that you left your husband and your family behind," said Piper, deliberately forcing her voice to sound calm. "Didn't you think we would worry about you and wonder what happened to you?"

"Well...actually you wouldn't really know," Alonna replied slowly. "You see I cast another spell first that made everyone else forget about my presence except Phoebe. It's like I never existed now. The only person who would know that I once existed is Phoebe, because...well...I needed at least one person to know in case something went wrong. I'll reverse the spell when I go back to the future, whenever that will be."

"But sweetheart, you just told us that you don't even know how you're going to get back," Piper said her voice still calm and soothing. 

"Yes...I know," said Alonna, placing a hand against her head as she tried to will the headache away. "I thought I could figure that out later. Guys, could we talk about this later? I'm so tired." Alonna staggered again as she felt a wave of dizziness. Piper caught her by the arms and led her slowly over to the couch. "I don't know what's wrong with me," said Alonna. "I've never fainted before."

Piper smoothed a hand down Alonna's hair. "Sweetie, you're pregnant and under immense pressure. When was the last time you ate?" Alonna's face scrunched up as she tried to remember. She frowned when she realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "You're not going to like my answer," she said. "The last time I ate was yesterday morning." Piper's eyes widened and she shook her head. "It's 3:00 in the afternoon. It's amazing that you haven't dropped earlier. You have to take better care of yourself. You can't take care of that baby inside of you and save the world without eating."

"Alonna, you're making it really hard for me to calm down here," Chris said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"I know...I know," Alonna replied. "It's just I was working on the spell...trying to perfect it. I was so nervous I couldn't eat, plus I was sick to my stomach too."

"I know the feeling...morning sickness is a bitch," Piper said cringing as she remembered her own morning sickness. Hers had just recently stopped and she was extremely grateful for that. "Chris, why don't you go to the kitchen and make Alonna a sandwich and bring her a bottle of water too," she said, her eyes not leaving Alonna's face. Chris didn't move. Paige walked over to him and nudged him. "Yo...Chris...anybody in there," she said while waving her hand in front of his face. He gave her a hard look and she backed away. 

"Chris...honey I know you're concerned but it's okay," said Piper, turning her head to look at her son. "We're all here. We won't let anything happen to her." At that moment, Chris wondered again how his mother always knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"Mom...I know you won't," he said. "It just...I'm not sure I want her to leave my sight now that I know...well you know." Piper looked at her son, proud of the man he was becoming. He was so grown up and mature for his age. It was just like him to just jump right in and accept whatever was thrown at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared for Alonna's health and she couldn't blame him. 

"Chris it's all right," Alonna chimed in. "Your mom always takes cares of me when I'm sick. I can barely cough around her without her placing a palm to my forehead. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Actually, all I want is some water. My stomach will definitely protest any food." 

At Piper's look of warning, Alonna smiled nervously. "On second thought, I could probably eat some saltine crackers...if you have them," she said, her eyes now full of hope at that thought of squelching the nausea rolling around in her stomach. "Oh god...I am never having sex again if this is what it does to you," she muttered as she placed a hand on her stomach. Phoebe snorted and Paige started giggling. Alonna placed her hands on her face, clearly embarrassed. How could she say that out loud and in front of Chris's mother? Piper dragged Alonna's hands away from her face and rolled her eyes. When Alonna stole a glance at Chris, she saw his face was pink.

"Oh please," said Piper. "I should think I know my son is already having sex if he's 30 and married. I would be worried if he isn't. As a matter of fact, he's probably having sex at his _current_ age." 

Chris closed his eyes as he felt his face getting even hotter. "Mom," he said sternly. "Please...just don't." He shook his head. This was where he got this thing where he speaks first and thinks later, because clearly his mom had that problem as well. 

"Oh hush up," Piper replied. "It's not a big deal. People have sex. How do you think you got here?" Phoebe smiled as she bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing, but Paige couldn't help but laugh. The expression on Chris's face was priceless. 

"Oh god," Chris exclaimed. "Mom, you did not just say that! No one wants to hear about you and dad's sex life okay! Jeez mom...gross!" 

Piper smiled at Alonna and winked at her. "Just go get your wife some crackers...and skip the water. Make some peppermint tea instead. There should still be some hot water in the tea pot."

"No problem," he said his eyes straying to meet Alonna's again. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not dizzy anymore?"

"Yes Christopher," Alonna said in exasperation. "I'll be fine." He could be such a worry wart sometimes. Chris smiled as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Christopher," he questioned. "What happened to Chris?"

"If she feels like I do then she probably calls you Christopher when you annoy her," said Piper dryly. Chris gave his mom a fake smile before turning his attention back to his wife. It was strange how thinking of her that way didn't scare him. In fact, it made him feel warm inside. "I'll be right back," Chris said a real smile now on his face. Alonna nodded and waved him away. Suddenly, she remembered what Piper had just said. She didn't want to think about Chris having sex with anyone else but her. It hurt _way_ too much. Oh God! How would she handle it if she discovered that he was sleeping with someone in this time period?

*****I'm not sure if this is a great ending, but please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Oh lord! The last thing she needed to think about right now was Chris being with someone else. At the expression on Alonna's face, Piper placed a comforting hand on hers. "Oh...it's just that...what you said...about Chris having sex at this age...it kinda...you know," said Alonna her faced showing she was clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Phoebe came forward and sat on the arm of the couch placing an arm around Alonna's shoulders. "Sweetie, you can't possibly be naïve enough to think that Chris didn't have a personal life before you. Everyone has had past relationships. What counts is that he's with you now."

"But that's just it Phoebe, he's not with me now...at least not in this time period. He's a 20 year old boy who is just starting to figure out what the hell he wants in life. He's not ready to deal with a wife and a kid on the way. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut. It's not fair to just dump all this stuff in his lap." Alonna stared miserably at her lap, thinking maybe Piper and Chris were right. That maybe it was a mistake to come here. Not only did she have to try and save Wyatt, but she also had to deal with being pregnant and facing her husband at 10 years younger. "Why don't you let me make up my own mind about that," Chris chimed in as he stepped into the room.

"Chris...I...," she stumbled as she tried to get the words out. "No," he said shaking his head. "I'm not a boy and I can make up my own mind thank you. Let me decide whether I'm ready to deal with a wife and child. Yes, I'll admit I was shocked. You threw me for a loop there, but you're here now and I'm not going to let you go through this alone okay. So stop talking like that. You'll only make me mad again." Then Chris glanced at Alonna's hand, noticing that her fingers were bare. He cocked his head to the side as he wondered where her wedding ring was. If they were married, why wasn't she wearing her ring? Alonna saw Chris staring at her hand. She was confused as to why he seemed so interested in her hand until it came to her. He was wondering where her ring was.

"I...um...sorta took it off and put it in my pocket," she said. "I didn't want you to know that we were...youknow...married." Chris placed the box of crackers and a tea cup on the center table. Chris then licked his lips and bit his tongue. He was not going to get angry. So what if she had intended to lie to him. It was okay. He was not going to react. He was going to remain calm...or at least try too.

Alonna wasn't fooled. Chris was mad. She could tell. But bless his heart for at least trying to keep his cool. "Chris, I'm...sorry," she began. "I know you're upset. I didn't want to lie to you. We never keep secrets from each other, but I felt I had to try to keep at least that part a secret. I didn't even want you to know about the baby. I wasn't supposed to even see you here. This is all about saving Wyatt...not about us."

"You're right," Chris agreed. "We are here to save Wyatt, but things are different now. We're both here and we have to face that reality. We're married and we're going to have a baby. I can't and won't ignore that. My dad...well...you should know he was never really there for Wyatt and me. I'm not going to do that to my son or daughter."

"Daughter," she replied softly. 

"What did you say," he asked.

"I said daughter...it's a girl," she said smiling warmly at him. Chris smiled warmly and then furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her stomach. "How do you know," he asked. "You don't look that far along to have had a sonogram." 

"Well, I'm not that far along," said Alonna. "I'm only two months, but trust me. I can tell. Somehow the baby communicates with me from time to time. I think she's also telepathic like I am. She can only send emotions though, like hunger, fear...stuff like that."

Chris's face lit up. "_Really_," he said, his voice indicating he was excited. "She can communicate with you _now_?" But she's not even fully formed yet!"

"You communicated with me pretty early too," said Piper. "So did Wyatt...his healing power was already kicking in after I was only a couple months pregnant."

Alonna then glanced to her right to look at Phoebe. "Are you okay," she asked. "Are you feeling my nausea?" Phoebe nodded, but she was smiling. "It's ok," she reassured. "As long as my little niece is okay," she cooed. "However, I think I might need some tea myself and I'll help myself to some of those crackers. Chris could you bring out some more tea please...like the whole teapot."

"I'll get it," Paige said quickly, before walking away towards the kitchen. Chris looked pointedly at his mother trying to convey to her that he wanted to her to move aside so that he could sit next to Alonna but Piper just stared right back at him; confused as to why he was looking at her like that. "Um...Piper...I think he wants you to slide down," said Alonna awkwardly. Piper looked first at Chris and then Alonna. Her mouth formed an "O" and she began to slide down to the far end of the couch. Chris nervously wiped his hands down the side of his cargos, before taking a seat beside Alonna. Piper got up from the couch suddenly, and Chris grabbed her hand.

"Wait mom," he said. "You don't have to move you know."

"It's ok honey," she said. "Mommy has to use the bathroom, because little you is pressing on her bladder." Chris grimaced and instantly let go of his mother's hand. "Too much information mom." Piper simply ruffled his hair affectionately before waddling as fast as she could to the downstairs bathroom. Paige came out with the teapot, while balancing a tea cup on two plates. She set everything down on the table and then took a seat on the loveseat. Phoebe grabbed a plate and placed a bunch of crackers on it and handed it to Alonna. Alonna frowned, but accepted the plate tentatively taking a small bite out one of the crackers. Phoebe gave her a look and Alonna quickly took a larger bite. Phoebe then grabbed some crackers for herself and poured herself some tea before sitting down next to Paige. 

When Alonna finished the one cracker and made no move to take another, Chris took one off the plate and held it out to her. "Eat," he demanded. "Then when you're finished you need to take a nap or something. You look...well to be honest...you look awful." Alonna pulled back a little, an annoyed expression forming on her face. Chris winced. "I didn't mean that...you look good...just a little...you know," he said quickly trying to redeem himself. "Uh huh," she said looking unconvinced.

"Don't worry Alonna," said Paige. "He's a guy. They say stupid things all the time. You should know that...I mean you are married to him after all. Speaking of which, how long have you guys been married?" Chris looked expectantly at Alonna. He wanted to know the answer to that himself.

"Well, we've been married for two years but we've been together for four," she said. 

"Okay," said Paige. "There's one more thing I would like to know though...um...well isn't anyone else wondering how Chris could be here now and still be in your time 30 years later. Shouldn't he have...you know...disappeared from his time period when he came here? How could you two have met years later? Chris's face suddenly contorted and he closed his eyes. He had forgotten all about that...about the spell. Alonna's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. She was too busy being shocked to see him here. She stole a glance at his face, even more surprised to see that he didn't appear as confused as the rest of them.

"Chris is there something you want to tell me," she said narrowing her eyes. "Well...ah...not really," he stuttered. 

"_Christopher_," Alonna said in warning. "Alright...alright," he said. "I sort of cast a spell. I split myself in two so that one of me could still be in my time, while the other one traveled back to the past." Alonna placed the plate of crackers on the table and placed her hands on her lap. She didn't look up for a long while, until she met Chris's eyes. They were burning with anger.

"So you're telling me that the man I married is just your double," she said her tone hard. "Please tell me that you're kidding." 

Chris stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm not. I had to do it; otherwise Wyatt would have discovered my plan. He would have been here right now trying to stop me. I didn't have a choice." At Alonna's expression, Chris sighed. "Okay so I had a choice, but so did you. We both did what we had to do to try to save the world by saving Wyatt. I don't regret the choice I made. Do you?" Alonna thought about it for a moment. She felt her anger subside. He was absolutely right, but that didn't make her feel any better to know that the guy she married is just part of some spell.

"So...my husband isn't real," she questioned. "He's just a spell...right." 

Chris shook his head. "Oh know...he's real all right. He's an exact copy of me. I planned to reverse the spell when I go back, which would make the both of us form back into one person. That person you married essentially is me." Alonna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sooo," he continued. "Are you planning to put that ring back on your finger anytime soon...and I didn't mean that as a request by the way."

**Note: Here's another chapter guys. I can't believe I managed to crank out 3 chapters that fast? Ok...so just please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Alonna blinked at him, unable to comprehend what he just said. Chris wanted her to wear his ring. Why? "Chris, I'm not so sure about this," she said cautiously. "You're not sure about this either. You don't even remember proposing to me. Why would you want me to wear your ring?"

Chris thought about what she said for a moment. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help what he felt. She was basically a stranger to him, but she didn't feel like one, not now that he knew she was his wife and carrying his child. All of a sudden, he felt strangely possessive. "No I don't remember proposing to you, but the fact still remains we're married," he told her. "And...I don't know...I just think you should be wearing your wedding ring." 

Alonna smiled softly at him. "Okay, I'll wear the ring, but not on my finger," she said. A scowl appeared on his face and she reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "Oh Chris...this situation is new for the both of us," she said. "Why don't we give it some time and see. In the mean time, I'll wear my wedding band on the chain around my neck." Alonna pulled the ring out of her pocket and unhooked the clasp of her necklace. She slid her wedding band on the chain and hooked the chain back around her neck. She fingered it for a moment before letting it fall against her chest.

Chris stared at the ring and then glanced at her face. He nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want," he said, his tone begrudging. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked down at their clasped hands and began to slowly rub his thumb softly against her knuckles. Her skin was so soft...like velvet...and she was his...all his. His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and what he was thinking.

"Chris...what's wrong," Alonna asked, as she saw the strange expression on his face. 

He shook his head. "Oh...nothing....so you're stomach's feeling better now," he asked, as he tried to change the subject.

Alonna's eyes narrowed. He was avoiding her question, but she would let it slide for now. "Yes, my stomach is feeling better," she answered finally, sneaking a look at Phoebe, who was sipping her tea slowly. "How about you Phoebe," she asked.

Phoebe smiled and held a hand to her stomach. "Oh it feels much better," she replied. "This tea definitely helped." Just then Piper came back into the room looking a little green herself. Chris jumped up from the couch when he saw her and put a hand on her arm to lead her to the couch. "Mom...what's wrong...are you okay," he asked, his voice filled with concern. Piper nodded as Chris helped her to sit down carefully. She began to run slow circles on her stomach in hopes to calm it down.

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous," she said. "I only went to pee, but then I just started feeling this sick feeling go through my stomach. It's calming down now. Damn it! I thought this nausea was finally over with." Chris looked contrite and he mumbled a 'sorry' to her. She smiled weakly at him. "It's okay sweetie...it's not your fault...well it is but not really," she reassured. "So what have you guys been talking about while was in the bathroom?"

"Oh nothing much...just Chris demanding that his wife put her wedding band back on," Paige chimed in, with a cheeky grin. 

Piper looked up at her son, a little startled. "Mom don't start," he warned, before she could say anything. "We're married. I just felt it wasn't right for her not to wear it." His mother nodded slowly, but she still appeared surprised. 

Alonna patted Piper on the knee. "It's alright Piper," she said. "I agreed to put it back on, but I'm wearing it on my necklace instead of on my finger. I just didn't feel comfortable putting it back on...it's just a little too weird right now." Chris opened his mouth to say something, but the look Alonna threw his way stopped him.

Paige looked from Chris to Alonna as she could feel the uncomfortable tension from the two of them filling the room. She cleared her throat loudly. "Sooo....Alonna...I was wondering about your powers," she said, her tone cautious, hoping to possibly change the subject. "That's so great that you have that healing ability...Wyatt used to heal Piper when she was pregnant with him. She was pretty indestructible." Chris rolled his eyes, but Paige ignored him and continued. "And the way you fought, that was incredible! Where did you learn to fight like that? And another thing...you teleported....you didn't orb. What's up with that?"

Alonna's eyes darkened for a moment. How could she explain this? She slid a glance at Chris, unsure of what he would think if he knew...if he knew what she really was. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. "I-I learned from my mother," she began, choosing to look down at her lap. "My mom was a...she was...I'm part demon." Phoebe choked on the tea she was swallowing and Paige gave her a strong pat on the back. "I'm also part witch," Alonna rushed on. "I was never raised to encompass my evil side. I was raised as a witch...it was what my mom wanted. She had turned her life around when she met my dad. They got married and had me, which caused her family to turn their back on her. She was the one who taught me how to fight though. I learned everything I know about fighting and martial arts from her. She's gone now though...been gone for years."

Piper placed a hand on Alonna's hand. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry," she said quietly. "How did she die, if you mind me asking?"

"I don't mind," Alonna replied, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Her family...they had her killed. They figured she had betrayed them; after all she was vanquishing their kind as well as other demons. I was 18 years old when it happened. Both her and my father had went to some abandoned warehouse because they had gotten a tip on demon activity, but it was a setup. My dad was stabbed trying to protect her. He later died at home...in my arms."

Paige's face fell. Great. She had tried to change the subject. Well she had done that all right...she had changed it to an even more uncomfortable subject. "Alonna I am so sorry," said Paige. "I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

"No it's okay," Alonna said quickly. "I'm glad you asked. I needed you guys to know what I am...or at least part of what I am...especially you Chris. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us." Chris blinked at her. It was a little bit of a shock, but not much. He had dated someone who was evil before...had even proposed to her. His mind strayed to Bianca. The pain of her death had diminished, but it was not gone entirely. He pushed her from his mind so that he could his place his attention back to the woman who was alive...the woman who was carrying his baby. 

"I'm glad you told us...that you told me," he told her. "It doesn't make a difference to me, so you can stop giving me that look." Alonna smirked at him. He could be so blunt sometimes. It was part of what drew her to him. She was quieter...subdued...unless she was protecting her loved ones. That was when you would see the other side of her...the more aggressive side...the side that would do anything to protect her family.

Phoebe peered at Alonna closely, before asking a question of her own. She knew Alonna was forcing herself to act as if she was okay with her parents' death, but Phoebe could feel flashes of pain in her heart. No wonder she and Chris had gotten together. They were two peas of the same pod...both of them hiding their true feelings behind facades. "What type of demon was your mom," Phoebe asked. "Is her type in the book?"

Alonna's face scrunched up as she tried to remember. "Maybe...I think so...she was a Pheremone." 

"Pheremone," Chris questioned. 

"Yeah...they are demons that have feral abilities, like their instincts are impeccable...a keen sense of smell and hearing," Alonna explained. "They are trained to hunt and kill their prey. I received all of my feral abilities, my ability to teleport, as well as I can summon energy balls."

Chris's eyes widened. She was so similar to Bianca....she too had been trained by her mother to fight...to be a killer. "So that leaves your telekinesis, telepathy, and your healing....do those come from your witch side?"

Alonna nodded. "Look, I'm not ashamed of what I am. I used to be, but my mom always reassured me not to be. She would constantly tell me I'm a good person and I finally believed her, but that demon part is still inside me. I was not raised that way, so I only choose to use those powers for good. In my mind, I'm a witch...and a damn good one...thanks to Paige."

Paige finally gave Alonna a warm smile. "I'm glad that I could help you," she said. "But you know what...you're right. Just because you're part demon it doesn't mean you're going to be automatically evil. Chris must have seen all the good in you if he married you. Besides, it's not the first time he's been with someone who contained evil." Paige grimaced and shut her eyes tightly, instantly knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

Alonna got up from the couch and swept a shaking hand through her hair. She then turned her eyes to Chris. "What is she talking about Chris," she asked, her voice suddenly sounding so hollow. Chris's mouth opened and then closed. From the look on her face, apparently his future self had not told her about Bianca. Shit! Chris moved forward to get closer to Alonna, but she held her hands up and backed away. "Just tell me she," she demanded.

Chris sighed. "I was engaged to a Phoenix," he said, as he held her gaze. "Do you know what Phoenixes are?"

"Yeah...they're a coven of witch assassins," she answered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Exactly...in my time I met Bianca when she was working for Wyatt," he began, his tone flat. "We fell in love and she turned over a new leaf so to speak. I proposed to her on the same day I came to the future."

"And then she turned back over to the old leaf," Piper mumbled. Chris glared at his mother and she mumbled an apology.

"She followed me to the past months later and tried to take me back with her," he continued. "Wyatt somehow got to her and turned her back evil. She stripped me of my powers and I was forced to return with her to my future."

"But-but you're here now," Alonna stated. 

"Yeah...I am...and it's because of Bianca," he said sadly. "Wyatt had promised her that he wouldn't hurt me, but when I refused to side with him, he went back on his promise. My mom and my aunts found a way to send a spell to me to return my powers. Bianca stepped into help me and...well because of that she's not around anymore. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to return back to this time period."

"I'm sorry," Alonna whispered. Chris gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay...it happened," he said. "I'm fine now. It was rough when it happened, but life goes on right." Chris cautiously walked up to her and reached out a hand to touch her hand, but she flinched.

Alonna shook her head. "I'm sorry that she died Chris, because I hate for you to be in pain, but it doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me. I thought I was the only woman you ever proposed to. I distinctly remember asking you if you had ever proposed to anyone and you said no. You lied to me. I can't just let that go."

"But I didn't lie to you," he shot back. "That was my clone, not me."

"I thought you said he was an exact copy of you," she said sarcastically. "What...did you lie then too?"

"No," Chris replied, aggravated at his situation. "I didn't lie too you. He _is_ an exact copy of me. Look I'm sorry my future self lied to you. If I know myself and if you know me too, then you know I try hard to avoid things and it's hard for me to talk about stuff."

"Yeah...I know but this is too much...I thought we had moved past that," she said, her voice shaking again. "I guess I was wrong."

She brushed past him to walk back over to the couch. "Piper I'm really tired and I want to lie down upstairs please," said Alonna. Piper glanced over at her son and she was pulled between her loyalty to him and her concern for her new pregnant daughter-in-law. Phoebe saved her from making that decision though by jumping up and running over to Alonna. She took her by the arm and quietly led her up the stairs.

Chris ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He then threw a glare at Paige. "Thanks a lot _Aunt_ Paige," he spat, deliberately stressing the word 'aunt' in a mocking tone. 

Paige got up from the couch and walked over to him. "I am sooo sorry Chris," she said, her voice apologetic. "I was just trying to make her feel better and it just came out. I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

Chris stared down at the ground, as he felt some of the anger leave him. To be truthful, he was only mad at himself. Lying to his wife just to avoid talking about his past is exactly something he would have done...that he was quite sure of. Alonna had every right to be angry, but that didn't make him feel any better. His stomach was clenching in knots as he pictured the heart broken look on her face. For some reason, this woman was affecting him already and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"It's alright Aunt Paige," he relented as he finally looked into his aunt's eyes, feeling instantly sorry for barking at her when he saw how sorry she was. "I know you were only trying to help and I...well...I love you for it. Thanks."

Paige looked absolutely stunned. That was the first time to her knowledge that Chris had ever said he loved her. He told Piper all the time, but they had that mother/child bond. Paige's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her nephew. Chris returned the hug, sighing at the little bit of comfort she offered him. Paige rubbed his back soothingly. "I love you too," she whispered to him. He squeezed her tighter for a moment before pulling back, wiping away a tear as it slid down her cheek. 

"Oh come on Aunt Paige," he whined. "No crying...god I can't handle it when women cry."

Paige slapped in on the arm playfully. "Well then don't make us cry you big dolt." She ruffled his already unruly hair. "Don't worry...she'll come around," she told him. "She's just upset...hormones and all...but don't give up on her yet okay."

Chris nodded. "I wouldn't dream of giving up," he stated firmly.

***********************************************************************************************

Phoebe frantically searched through Paige's drawer looking for something that looked appropriate for Alonna to wear. Phoebe held up a particularly skimpy nightgown and shook her head. Apparently, her sister didn't seem to own any normal pajamas. She finally found a pair of extra short boxers with a matching tank top. She also found a package of underwear unopened and she grabbed that as well. She turned around and glanced at the woman sitting forlornly on the bed. Phoebe's heart sank. She was trying hard to ignore the sadness she was feeling from the other woman, but she couldn't. Alonna's pain was radiating throughout her own heart and she couldn't seem to stop it. Maybe she could get Chris to get that empathy blocking potion for Alonna too. She immediately crossed out that idea from her mind. It was the only link she had to the girl, and she would treasure it. After all, that was what made them best friends in the future. She would just have to deal with it as best she could.

"Alonna honey I found some clothes for you," said Phoebe. "Why don't you go down to the bathroom and take a hot shower? That should make you feel a little better." Alonna only nodded and took the clothes from Phoebe's grasp. She then shuffled out the door. Alonna looked right and then left, wondering where the bathroom was. 

"What are you looking for," she heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to Chris and stared at him. She removed her eyes from his and looked down instead at the bundle in her hands. "I'm looking for the bathroom," she said quietly.

"It's the last door to your right," he answered. "Look Alonna..." he began. 

"Don't," she interrupted. "I can't talk about this right now. I just want to take a shower and rest...okay."

"Okay," he replied, sounding disappointed. She stole a glance at him and got caught up in his blue-green eyes. She closed her eyes to shut him out of her vision. When she opened her eyes, he was orbing out. She took a deep breath and walked in the direction Chris indicated. She found the bathroom and placed the clothes on a nearby shelf, before stripping and stepping into the tub. She recited a spell under her breath that would tie her hair up in a ponytail by itself. She then turned the water on cautiously; stepping back as the water came pouring down. She carefully took a shower, trying not to let her hair get wet. She was too tired to wash it now...she would do that in the morning. She finished up quickly and dried herself off with a clean towel she found in the bathroom. 

Alonna pulled on the clothes she was given, wishing that the boxers were not as short as this were, but still grateful for having clean clothes to put on. She picked up her blood stained clothes and exited the bathroom, nearly bumping into Chris.

"I-I was just waiting till you were done," he sputtered. He couldn't seem to pull his attention away from the vast amount of legs that were visible. He raised his eyes to her face, a small blush rising to his cheeks. "I wanted to make sure you didn't pass out or anything since you was dizzy earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly. "Do you know where I can take a nap?"

"Uh...Piper told me to put you in Wyatt's room," he said. "She had put a bed in there so that I could sleep over sometimes."

"You don't live here," she questioned. 

Chris shook his head. "No, I have my own apartment, but I've been thinking of moving out." They looked at each other in silence, both wishing for something to break the awkward silence. Chris finally ran his hands down the sides of his pants nervously. "Come on...I need to get you to bed," he announced, and then promptly blushed at how it sounded.

She nodded and followed him down the hall and into Wyatt's room. He led her over to the bed and turned the comforter down. She got in the bed and he placed it over her shoulders, stopping to run his hands through her hair. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in minutes, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her. Chris stood watching her for a while, until he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Hey mom," he whispered. Piper came around him and gazed at the sleeping form in the bed. 

"It will all be okay you know," she told him.

"Yeah I know mom...I know," he said, not taking his eyes off of the woman lying in the bed he had often slept in these past couple weeks. Piper grabbed his hand and attempted to lead him out the room but he pulled back.

"No...I want to watch her sleep a little longer," he said. Piper nodded and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "See you later," she whispered.

"Okay mom," he whispered back. Piper left the room closing the door softly behind her leaving her son to stand guard over his wife. As she headed back down to the living room, she wondered if he could handle this...if he was ready. 

**Note: I know it's been a while. I've been busy updating my Angel story. It has me captivated! I'm trying to update this and my One Tree Hill story more, even though I had lost interest in my Charmed story. I'm trying to get my inspiration back, because I honestly love these characters and the show. I'll just have to try harder. Alright enough of that...please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Alonna blinked her eyes quickly as she began to come out of her sleep induced haze. She opened her eyes slowly and took a look around the strange room she was in. Then she remembered...coming to the future....seeing Chris...and finally finding out about his first fiancé. Just thinking about that made her stomach hurt. How could he have lied to her? They had promised to be honest with each other and he had still lied. Granted, it was really his clone that lied, but still...he would have done same thing. Alonna expelled a breath loudly and glanced over at the empty crib. Where was Wyatt? Alonna noticed that there was sunlight streaming through the window and she stole a look around the room searching for a clock. She let out a gasp. It was already morning. She had slept through the rest of the afternoon and throughout the entire night.

She shouldn't be surprised. It had been hard for her to sleep lately with the constant worry consuming her about which member of her family would die next. Her stomach rumbled and she pushed the comforter off her and stood up, stretching her muscles for a moment before trudging to the door. She stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn she had seen a chair pulled to the side of her bed. She turned around and sure enough there was a rocking chair placed a couple feet next to the bed with a blanket on the seat. Someone had been sitting there, watching her while she slept. She crossed the room back over to the chair and sniffed the air. Christopher. He was here. She picked up the blanket and held it to her nose. Yes he had been here...his essence was all over the blanket. She took another whiff of the air in the room. Apparently, he had just left too. Alonna suddenly felt warm at the though of Chris watching her while she slept. It wasn't an odd thing for him to do. In her time, she would often wake up and see him staring at her.

Alonna felt her stomach rumble again and she made her way back out the door. She had just reached the bathroom door and her hand was raised to knock, when it flew open, revealing Chris standing there with his clothes and hair rumpled.

"Hey," he said, as he exited the bathroom, stepping around her.

"Morning," she mumbled, as she took in his appearance. Then she smiled at him, her previous anger at him forgotten. "You were in the room last night with me," she said sounding more like a statement than a question.

Chris appeared surprised. "How did you know," he asked.

Alonna shrugged. "I smelled you in there, plus I saw the chair at the side of the bed with a blanket on it."

Chris had a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot to move it. My only concern was just getting to the bathroom this morning."

She chuckled at that. "It's alright," said Alonna. "That was really nice of you....staying there to watch over me. I appreciate it, but you didn't have too."

"I know," he replied. "I wanted too. I was worried about you. You had a tough day yesterday. I just wanted to be there in case you felt sick again. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she said. "And you're right...yesterday was tough, but it's only going to get tougher. I came here for a reason, and that's to help save Wyatt. Technically, you are my husband, but it's not about you and me. It's about Wyatt. So I'm hoping we can just cut through this drama and work together to save your brother."

Chris nodded, but he didn't completely agree with her. Yes this mission is all about saving Wyatt, but now there's a new wrinkle. His wife from the future is here now and he couldn't just forget that. "I agree," he said finally. "But...," he hedged, hoping that he wouldn't make her angry again now that she was speaking civilly to him. "You're my wife. I may not remember how we fell in love or how we got to the point of husband and wife, but we're still married. I can't and won't just forget about that. We have to work this out. When I return to the future, essentially my clone and I will reform, becoming one person again. My memories will be his and his will be mine. I want us to be okay when that happens." He reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and her eyes, they were almond shaped and were a soft brown. She reached her hand up to her face and removed his hand but didn't let go of it right away, instead bringing their clasped hands down.

"Chris, what you're saying makes sense," she began. "But we need to think about Wyatt right now, not ourselves. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he answered, but he was feeling anything but understanding. As he stared at her, he was beginning to realize why he had married her in the first place. She was tough, fearless, and apparently selfless as well...not to mention incredibly beautiful. His eyes drifted down to the white tank top she was wearing that was making her nipples all to apparent. His gaze swept over her taking in her small waist and her caramel colored legs. His hand squeezed hers involuntarily, as he felt a pang of lust deep inside him that went straight to his groin. When his eyes met hers again, Alonna saw Chris's eyes had turned a dark stormy green. She knew that look. She gulped and eased her hand away from his.

"I-I have to go the bathroom," she said, stuttering a little. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast okay."

"Yeah sure," he said, his eyes not leaving hers. He moved aside more so that she could pass and she shut the door softly behind her. Chris leaned his forehead against the door and tried to stop the racing of his heartbeat. He turned and leaned his back against the door. That's how his aunt found him seconds later.

"Chris, honey you okay," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling just fine," he replied, his voice sardonic.

Phoebe ruffled his hair affectionately. "You sure," she prodded. He didn't look like fine. He looked like hell. His clothes and his hair were all sleep rumpled. And why was he leaning against the bathroom door? Phoebe heard the toilet flush. "Who's in there," she asked.

"Alonna," he answered simply. Phoebe smiled. So that's what's bothering him.

"So you thought you would just stand guard outside the bathroom," she asked, in a playful voice.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No...I was just leaving actually," he said, his tone harsher than he intended. "See you later Aunt Phoebe. I'm going home to take a quick shower. I'll be back for breakfast."

"Okay," said Phoebe, but Chris had already orbed out. She sighed loudly. That nephew of hers...that attitude of his...he was always hot and cold. But technically, he had a right to be grumpy. It's not everyday you find out you're married with a child on the way just out of the blue. She sympathized...she really did. But Chris is going to have to give Alonna time. Phoebe was sure that Alonna loved Chris. She could feel her love for him, but their circumstances were extraordinary. Just then Alonna opened the door and she looked at Phoebe curiously.

"Hey," she said. "I'm done...you can go in. Were you waiting long?"

Phoebe shook her head. "You okay...you look better," she commented.

Alonna nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I needed to ask a favor. I need some clothes. Do you think Paige would mind if I borrowed some stuff. We're about the same size and I just thought maybe..."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Phoebe interrupted. "Just knock on her door and ask her. She should be up my now anyway. It's the second door after Wyatt's room. The one right before it is Piper's room."

"Alright I will," said Alonna, as she walked past Phoebe, before turning back around. "Hey Phoebe."

"Yeah," she answered turning to face Alonna.

"Thanks...for last night I mean," she said shyly.

Phoebe smiled. "No problem," she responded and then she entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Alonna headed down the hall towards Paige's room, hoping that Phoebe was right.

Much later, Piper was downstairs in the kitchen moving through the kitchen whipping up breakfast for her family. She glanced at the clock seeing it was 8:30 and wondered why no one had come down stairs yet. Wyatt was banging his spoon against his high chair happily, ignoring his food that his mother had placed there. Piper walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair lovingly, thanking God that he had not been hurt yesterday. After Alonna had went upstairs, she had went over and picked up the sleeping toddler and brought him up to her room. Then she had checked in Wyatt's room, not surprised to see her son watching Alonna sleep. He had disappeared from downstairs, and she had no doubt that he had went there to check up on his wife. He had looked so lost and then there was something else on his face that surprised her. If she didn't know better, she would have thought her son was already enamored with Alonna and they had just met. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she looked over at the doorway. Phoebe and Paige flounced into the kitchen together, dressed to kill as usual. Piper often wondered how they managed to get through the day in those impossibly high heels.

"Hey big sis," said Paige cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Piper's shoulder. Piper looked at her sister closely. What was she pulling?

"Alright Paige...what do you want," she said, giving her sister a knowing look.

Paige pouted and threw up her hands. "Nothing...can't I just be glad to see my big sister."

Phoebe snorted as she smoothed a hand down Wyatt's head. She then walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Paige glared at Phoebe, before turning back to Piper. Piper was still giving her that look...you know the one that says 'I know something's up'. Paige finally rolled her eyes. "Okay...okay fine. I've decided that we need to maybe help Chris and Alonna out a little...you know with their relationship."

"I already told her it was a bad idea," said Phoebe as she pulled out a chair to take a seat. Paige glared at Phoebe again, but Phoebe only smiled at her.

"You know for someone who has a problem with butting into people's lives, I would think you would agree with me," Paige said, crossing her arms defensively.

Phoebe didn't answer her, instead choosing to sip her coffee. Paige narrowed her eyes at her sister who was now ignoring her and turned back to Piper. "Look, I know they're both here to save Wyatt, but don't you think they need to work on their marriage too."

"Yes Paige, but I'm not sure if Chris or Alonna are ready to deal with that right now," she said. "Let them work it out on their own."

"What if I told you I already did something," said Paige, her tone uneasy. Piper's eyes widened.

"What did you do," she demanded.

"Look don't get all pissed," said Paige, backing away at the look in her sister's eyes. "I only gave her some clothes to wear that would...well...intrigue your son."

Phoebe giggled. "More like clothes that will make him pant like a rabid dog," she said.

Piper thought for a moment and then shrugged. "That's not too bad," she commented. "Chris will have to fall back in love with Alonna and from what I've seen...well he's pretty into her already. Her wearing clothes that will knock his socks off wouldn't hurt."

"Wait what do you mean from what you've seen," Paige asked.

"Well, I found him watching her sleep yesterday afternoon," said Piper. "And then he refused to leave when I tried to lead him out of the room. He said he wanted to stay with her a couple minutes, but I think he spent the night in there."

"_Really_," Paige said. "That's definitely interesting. But where did Wyatt sleep?"

"Wyatt slept in my room," said Piper. "I'm thinking maybe I should move the crib back inside my room and let Alonna stay in there. Chris still has his apartment so he won't mind not being able to sleep over."

"Well maybe he can still sleep over," Phoebe said slyly. Both Paige and Piper turned to her with surprised looks on their faces. "I know...I know...I do think we should be careful about butting in, but those two are meant for each other," said Phoebe. "Do you know I caught him leaned against the bathroom door? Guess who was in there at the time?"

"Alonna," Piper answered.

"Yep," said Phoebe. "Your boy's got it bad."

"Damn...the girl can't even use the bathroom in private," said Paige, before she laughed.

"Maybe I'll have to have a talk with Chris about privacy," Piper said playfully.

"A talk with me about what," said Chris, as he walked into the kitchen.

Paige laughed again, which caused Phoebe to start giggling. Chris looked at his aunts strangely. Suddenly he felt like there was a joke on him. "What were you guys talking about," he asked, his eyes floating to from his mother to his aunts suspiciously.

"Oh nothing sweetie," said Piper quickly. Phoebe snorted again and Piper glared at her. Phoebe lifted her cup and took another sip of her coffee to squelch the bubble of laughter she felt rising. Her eyebrows rose when she saw Alonna walk into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that were super low, exposing her still flat tummy. Her blouse ended right below her belly button and the top of it was rolled down her shoulders in that style everyone was wearing now. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with two tendrils handing in her face. A pair of stiletto high heel boots finished the look. She managed to look adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Morning everyone," said Alonna, her voice sounding a lot happier than when she had left the living room yesterday. Chris turned around and saw her and his mouth gaped. Alonna reached up and tipped his chin up, closing his mouth. "Chris you've seen me in much less, so stop looking at me like that." She blushed when she realized what she had said and walked around him to head towards the coffee pot. "Piper do you guys have any decaffeinated coffee," she asked.

"Uh...uh...yeah we have instant in the cabinet right above your head," Piper replied distractedly, as she looked at her son. Yep...her son was in deep. She hid her smile with her hand at the way he was looking at Alonna. She walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He jumped slightly and the dazed expression left his face.

"Uh...he-hey mom," he said, as his eyes floated back to Alonna who was now reaching up on her toes searching through the cabinets. Chris walked around his mother over to Alonna. He leaned over brushing against her, moving a couple cans until he found the instant coffee. He grabbed it, but still didn't move from against her. She turned around with the little bit of space she had and looked at her husband. She then looked at the coffee and held her hand out to take it. He placed the canister in her hands and she whispered 'thanks'. He nodded but didn't move, his eyes staring at her intently.

"Chris are you okay," Alonna asked gently, knowing very well that he wasn't. She couldn't deal with this right now. Her husband was horny enough at 30, but at 20 he was even worse. His desire was currently rolling off him at hitting her directly in her stomach. She gasped as she felt it, and he gave her a concerned glance.

"I think I should be asking you that," he countered. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she answered, as she avoided his eyes. She sniffed the air slightly and smiled. "Piper you made biscuits. Oh thank god...I love your biscuits." Alonna eased around her husband and sat down next to Phoebe, leaning over to ruffle Wyatt's hair. "How are you doing sweetie," she asked him sweetly. Wyatt answered with his own babble, slapping his chubby hands on his high chair. Chris bit his lip and turned around leaning his back against the counter, silently watching his wife, annoyed at the fact that he had just been brushed off.

Piper gave her son a look of sympathy and then turned to the rest of her family. "I also made eggs and bacon," she announced. "There's bread in case anyone prefers toast too." She walked over to the stove and grabbed a mitten, placing it on her hand before opening the oven to take out the biscuits. She pulled the tray out and put it on the top of the stove. Piper placed the biscuits on a large plate on the counter and brought the plate over to the table. She then scooped the eggs out of the frying pan and placed it on the plate that contained the bacon. "Okay guys eat up," said Piper, as she placed the plate of food on the table. She looked at her son who was staring at the back of Alonna's head. "You too Chris...sit down...eat," she said as she took his arm and led him to sit in the chair in front of Alonna. Piper then took her seat at the opposite end of the table facing Wyatt.

Chris gingerly sat down, with Paige sitting next to him. He was just reaching for the plate of biscuits, when he heard his father's voice. Chris groaned audibly. Paige elbowed him in his arm. He threw a glare at her, but she was pretending to be focused on her plate. First, he had to deal with seeing his very sexy wife who was currently ignoring him and now he had to see his father. Yep. This day was starting out just great.

**Note: Here's another chapter y'all. I hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Alonna jumped up from her seat and ran over to Leo throwing her hands around his neck, a huge smile on her face. Leo just stood there not returning the hug, wondering who this woman was currently pressed up against him. "God...it's so great to see you," said Alonna happily. "How are you doing Leo," she asked as she finally pulled back to get a good look at him. When she saw the confused look on his face she realized her mistake. She had forgotten that he didn't know who she was here in this time period. "I forgot…you don't know who I am," said Alonna, as she groaned aloud while placing her hands on her face to conceal her embarrassment.

Paige got up from her seat and placed a gentle hand on Alonna's arm. "It's okay Alonna," she said. "It was an honest mistake, but I think we should explain to Leo what's going on. Do you want to or should I?"

"I think you should, while I sit here and wait for my embarrassment to fade," Alonna replied, as she walked quickly back over to her seat and sat down.

Paige nodded and walked over to face Leo. "Okay Leo...here's the deal," she stated. "That young woman who just hugged you so exuberantly is Alonna. She's sort of from the future...like Chris...except her time is ahead of his by 10 years. She also came here to stop the demon that plans to turn Wyatt evil."

Leo was still confused. "O-kaay," he said slowly. "But that still doesn't explain her _exuberant_ hug as you put it. How do I know her?"

"Well that's the interesting part," Paige said, letting an uneasy laugh escape her. "She's your daughter-in-law."

Leo's mouth fell open. "Wha-What," he stuttered. "Wait a minute. My daughter-in-law...can someone please tell me what's really going on here?"

Piper got up from her seat and stood next to her sister. "Leo, Paige is telling the truth. Alonna is Chris's wife. He was just as surprised to meet her as the rest of us. In his time, they haven't even met yet, but she's here now to help us save our other son."

Leo glanced over at Alonna with narrowed eyes. "How do we even know if she's telling the truth," he asked. Alonna bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She knew to expect suspicion and doubt, but she wasn't prepared for how it would make her feel...how hurt it would make her.

Chris saw the expression on her face and he felt his temper rising. He pushed his chair back and spun around to face his father. "Leo...just relax okay," he said harshly. "Phoebe checked her out with her empath power. Alonna's telling the truth so you can just back off with the whole "suspicious routine. She's had enough of that from me already."

Alonna's head rose at that last comment. He was still feeling guilty about that? "Chris it's alright...he's just being careful," she told him softly. "_You_ were just being careful. I understand that you both are just trying to protect your family. Really…it's fine."

Chris looked at her then. "It's your family too now," he replied quietly.

"Yes it is...but Leo didn't know that," she said, as she smiled softly at him. She then looked over at Leo and smiled at him as well, who currently had his hands in his pockets and was appearing contrite. "Now can everyone just relax for a minute," she continued. "We were just going to eat breakfast right?"

Leo nodded. "I can see that," he said as he gazed down at his youngest son, whose expression had softened somewhat. "How are you doing," he asked him. "You doing okay...with you know...all this? It must have been quite a shock."

Chris sighed. "Yeah it was," he agreed. "But there's another shocker. You're going to be a grandfather."

Leo turned shocked eyes to Alonna. "You're pregnant," he asked. She nodded and smiled weakly. Leo placed his hands on his hips and bit the inside of his cheek. Alonna saw his expression change from shock to that parental expression that warned a lecture was coming. "You're pregnant and you went on a mission like this," he asked, his voice rising slightly in volume. Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah...that's what I said to her too," said Chris. Alonna threw a glare at him.

"Oh God...not again," she said in an exasperated tone. "We've been over this already. I had to do whatever I could to help my family...to save the world. My time is 10 years ahead of Chris and it's _still_ in chaos. Wyatt is out of control. I had to do something."

"Yes...but did you have to come alone," Leo asked. "Why didn't Chris come with you?" Then a thought occurred to him. How could Chris have married her when he's here with them now? "Speaking of which, how could you and Chris have met when he's in our time?"

Alonna's face darkened. "Why don't you ask your son that question," she said, a tinge of scorn in her voice.

Chris gave her a pleading look. "I said I'm sorry okay," he told her. "I thought we were going to put all of that aside to help Wyatt. Remember...our conversation upstairs this morning."

She sighed. "You're right...I'm sorry," Alonna responded.

"Yeah...so am I," said Chris. He then turned his attention to his father. "And to answer your question...I performed a spell that would split me in half, leaving an exact clone of myself in my time. That way Wyatt would still think I'm there. He wouldn't know what I planned."

"So the person Alonna married is your clone," Leo questioned. Chris nodded. "Oh boy…son you are something else. And what about you young lady? Why did you come here without anyone accompanying you? Aren't they going to know you're missing?"

"Well no not exactly," she replied, uneasy with the switch of topic. "I performed a spell of my own. It made everyone forget about my existence except Phoebe. She'll be sort of a backup in case something goes wrong. She may be able to help me find a way to get back."

Leo smirked. "I'm guessing my son wasn't too happy about the fact that you left his future self to come here."

"You would be guessing right," she replied, sneaking a glance at Chris.

Paige rolled her eyes at the conversation. How the hell was she supposed to get Chris and Alonna together if they kept having this uncomfortable tenseness between them? "Look...we all have been over this," she said firmly.  "Both Chris and Alonna did what they had to do to save the world. We all have done things that we may regret a little, but we had to do it...right. So let's cut them some slack and I think the two of you should cut each other some slack too."

Chris smiled gratefully at his aunt. Paige ruffled his hair and sat back down in her seat. "Now I have to eat at least a little of this food," she said. "I'll be late for work if I don't get out of here soon." She then took her fork, picking up a forkful of eggs and placing it in her mouth. "Hmm...this is so good. I'm so happy that I live with a former chef." Chris shook his head and laughed at his aunt, turning around to take a bite of his food as well.

Alonna picked up the plate of biscuits and took two for herself. She bit into one of them and closed her eyes in pleasure. It had been so long since she had eaten real good cooked food. She reminded herself that she had to eat quickly. There was some business she had to take care of today. That thought made her instantly get worried. She intended to contact some Pheremones thinking maybe they could give her some hints on to where to start her search for the demon that turns Wyatt. All she could do was hope that they couldn't sense she was part witch as well. She heard Phoebe drop her fork next to her and inhale a sharp breath. Damn! She forgot that Phoebe could sense her emotions.

"Alonna don't do this," she said forcefully. "You can't do this. Please rethink this."

"Phoebe shut up," Alonna hissed. She glared at Phoebe, but Phoebe wasn't backing down.

"Are you crazy," Phoebe asked. "You can't just go out and do that on your own!" Alonna put her fork on her plate and placed a hand to her temple. If everyone didn't stop acting like she was some sort of fragile china that would break at any moment, she was going to scream.

Piper and Leo exchanged a worried glance. Chris was busy sending Alonna a worried glance of his own. "What's going on Alonna," he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," she said simply, as she took another bite of her biscuit. "Leo, can you get me something to drink please out of the fridge? Just some water thanks." Leo looked at his son and then walked over to the fridge. He took out a bottle of water and placed it on the table next to Alonna's plate.

"Thanks Leo," she said.

"No problem...now are you going to answer the question now," Leo asked. "What are you planning to do that has Phoebe so worried?"

Alonna placed the last of her biscuit in her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. "I'm going to do what I came here to do," she responded. "I'm going to start my search for who turns Wyatt evil." She picked up a piece of bacon and pushed her chair back, walking over to the counter to put down her plate.

Phoebe got up from her chair and followed Alonna over to the counter. "Look I know you think this is a good idea, but it's not," she said. "I know you're part Pheremone, but what if they sense that you're part witch too."

Alonna shrugged. "It's a risk I'll just have to take." Chris pushed his chair back so hard it startled his brother. He smoothed a hand down Wyatt's hair to calm him as he got up from his seat.

"Just what risk are you planning to take," he said, his tone hard as he stared at his wife. Alonna didn't meet his gaze instead placing her back to him, taking up another piece of bacon to eat. Chris stalked over to her, causing his mom to move aside so that he could pass. He spun her around to face him. "Don't do that ignoring me thing," he demanded. "What are you planning to do?"

Alonna swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth and sighed. "I'm going to contact some Pheremones in hopes of getting a lead on Wyatt. I'm part Pheromone so I figured I could make some sort of an allegiance with them. Then maybe they could get me in contact with some other demons in the underworld as well. The more contacts I have the more chances I have on finding out who turns Wyatt."

"Were you planning to tell me any of this or were you just going to go off on your own," he asked, his voice gaining in volume.

"Chris...I," she began.

"No...no reasons...no explanations...you're not going," he stated, crossing his arms defiantly. Alonna pushed against his chest for him to move out of her way, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed her hands and held them. "You're pregnant...with _our_ child. You can't just go on missions like this by yourself. Actually, I would prefer you not go at all."

Phoebe's eyebrows rose to nearly her hairline. Her nephew was sure demanding for someone who just found out he had a wife. She glanced at Piper and her sister nodded to the table. Phoebe gave her a quick not, getting the hint. She resumed her place back in the chair she was sitting, putting some distance from the argument ensuing between the couple behind her but not keeping her eyes off them.

"Now Chris I don't know about that," said Piper thoughtfully, jumping in to try and diffuse the argument. "I was fighting demons when I was at her stage of pregnancy. As a matter of fact, I'm still fighting demons even at nearly 6 months pregnant. I think Alonna can handle it. Although, I do agree with you Chris. She shouldn't go alone. Why don't you go with her?"

Alonna growled softly. "I don't believe you people," she huffed. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself." She then poked her husband in his chest. "And you...what gives you the right to try to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Chris sighed. "Look, I'm just worried about you," he said, his voice softer. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just you're making me crazy here. It's dangerous to attempt to be meeting with demons, especially without back up. Trust me. I've done it."

"So if you've done it, then why can't I Christopher," she asked, pulling her hand away from his to put both hands on her hips. "You do know that I can kick ass right? You've seen me. I can handle it."

Chris caressed her cheek. "I'm sure you can, but having some back up wouldn't be such a bad idea...just in case."

Alonna closed her eyes feeling herself relenting. "Okay...maybe you're right." She opened her eyes to meet his green ones and her face softened even further. She had forgotten how he could get her to do just about anything. She blinked her eyes quickly to come back to her senses. "We're going to have to come up with some sort of plan though. They'll probably sense the Whitelighter in you for sure."

Chris shrugged. "Alright, we'll think of something," he said. "Another thing...no more secrets please. You can't be going up against danger without telling someone what you're going to do. I just...I'm scared for you and the baby. I don't want either of you to get hurt." Alonna nodded, feeling tears springing to her eyes. Chris looked at her a moment longer, wanting to hug her but afraid of her reaction. Surprisingly enough, she made the move to hug him first, resting her head against his chest while her arms went around his waist. Chris recovered from his shock quickly and returned the embrace; holding her tightly to him and kissing the top of her head.

Phoebe smiled at the couple. She didn't have to use her empathy power to see that these two had strong feelings for each other. It was so amazing that Chris was already feeling so attached to Alonna and the life that she carried. Maybe they wouldn't have to intervene to help them with their relationship at all, because it seemed Alonna and Chris's love transcended across time. It didn't seem to matter that her nephew had just recently found out Alonna was his wife. They seemed to be so connected to one another. It reminded her of her love with Cole or of Piper and Leo. All she could do was hope that this couple's love didn't end tragically, because this family needed a happy ending for once.

**Note:  Thanks for the new reviews I've received so far for this story. It was hard to crunk this chapter out, so I hope you guys like it. I'll need to think some more about the next chapter. **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Alonna pulled back from her husband, suddenly feeling the need to put some distance between them. She was so confused. One minute she was frustrated and angry with him and the next minute she just wanted to get lost in his arms. There were more important things to deal with right now...being Wyatt. Chris saw the various emotions cross her face and he frowned. He ran his hand down her cheek again and her eyes met his once more.

"What is it," he asked her. "What are you thinking about right now?"

She sighed. "I'm thinking that we need to get a move on this mission," she lied smoothly. There was no reason he had to know the truth of what she was thinking. She knew she had promised no more secrets, but this was one she felt she had to keep to herself.

Chris nodded. "Yeah you're right," he admitted, even though he didn't make a move to release her yet. His hands were still holding her gently around her waist. She looked down pointedly at his hands and then at him. Chris chuckled nervously and stepped back, his hands falling away from her. They stood silently regarding each other until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. The couple's eyes turned to the sound.

"Sorry," said Leo, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I don't mean to ruin the moment you got going here, but don't you two have some work to do."

Chris rolled his eyes at his father. "Yeah, I'll go upstairs and check the Book of Shadows for Pheromones." He turned back around to look at Alonna. "I'll be right back," he told her. "Don't go anywhere. Wait for me." She nodded absently. Chris touched her cheek once more, before orbing out of the kitchen.

"So now that he's gone maybe you can tell us why you didn't just tell him what you know," Piper asked, looking at Alonna closely. Alonna's eyes flew to the ground and she turned around, putting her empty plate in the sink. "I didn't tell him, because I needed some space for a moment," she replied honestly. She turned back around to face them. "This is a lot to handle right now and I don't think Chris is ready for all of this. I'm not ready to handle all of this."

"This...meaning you and the baby," Piper questioned.

"Yes…and other things too," Alonna responded. "We already have to protect Wyatt and save the future. Now we have to deal with whatever it is happening between us."

"Honey you know what's happening between you two," Phoebe chimed in. "Chris is your husband. You love him and he cares about you too. It's obvious to anyone who has eyes. You may have shocked him with a curve ball, but he's ready for this."

"Phoebe's right Alonna," said Piper. "Chris isn't a little boy anymore. He's a grown man and he knows what he wants. What he wants is to make this work with you. I know it seems awkward now, but you guys will work through it."

Paige got from her seat holding her plate of unfinished food and walked over to the counter. She placed the dish down and put her arm around Alonna's shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much," she said. "Everything will work out okay. You can't get too stressed about this...remember the baby. It's bad enough you're fighting demons. Don't let your emotions make you crazy too." Paige then sneaked a look at her watch. "Oh damn I gotta go," she exclaimed. "Come on Phoebe. I need you to drop me off at my assignment before you go to work."

Phoebe sipped the last of her coffee and got up from her chair. She placed her dishes in the sink. "If you need anything, call us okay," she said, giving Alonna a light pat on the cheek. "And take care of yourself and my niece in there," she added, as she exited the kitchen, stopping first to give Wyatt a kiss on his head.

Paige squeezed Alonna's arm gently and then she followed her sister out of the kitchen. She then ran back to kiss Wyatt on his forehead, smiling when the toddler waved his hands happily at the attention. Paige waved at her family before leaving the kitchen again.

Leo clapped his hands together. "So...Alonna what exactly is it that you're not telling Chris," he asked curiously.

"It's not that big of a deal really," she replied. "I'm part demon...part Pheremone to be exact, which is why I'm guessing Piper is wondering why I didn't just tell Chris about them instead of letting him go check the book. I just needed him to leave the room for a while. I'm sure he realized that as soon as he orbed upstairs."

"So why isn't he back yet," Leo asked her. He didn't mention his greatest concern, which was the fact that his son was married to somone who was part demon, choosing instead to trust that his son had good instincts about people.

Alonna shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Maybe he needed some time to himself as well."

"You may be right," said Leo. "But don't let him shut you out. He can become distant sometimes...thinking he has to handle everything himself. He forgets that he has family who loves him. Don't shut him out either. You two need to work together and that means being upfront with one another."

Just then Chris reappeared in the kitchen. He looked over at Alonna anxiously. "You ready to go," he asked her.

"Yeah, but wait we have to come up with a reason why I'm working with a whitelighter," said Alonna.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I've been to the underground before...worked with a couple demons undercover. We'll just go with the story that I'm only working with the Charmed Ones to get to Wyatt. I'm not sure if they'll buy it, but it's worth a try." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Wait...did you get your telepathy from your mom or your dad," he asked.

"I got it from my Dad," Alonna replied. "Oh I see what you're saying. No. Pheremones aren't usually telepathic...not as far as I know. They can sense some things though...like fear...anxiety."

"Don't worry...I'll be cool," Chris said cockily.

"Alright...well I guess all I need to say is keep your guard up," she said forcefully. "Pheremones are predators at heart. Their first instinct will be to take out any being weaker than them. I'll vouch for you though. Being part Pheremone should allow me to gain at least some of their trust. So if you're ready to go then we can leave now."

Chris looked at his wife, taking in the clothes she was wearing, how sexy she looked. "Are you sure you're ready to go," he asked her.

Alonna looked confused. "Yes I just told you that," she responded impatiently. "What's wrong with you?"

Chris bit his lip. He knew he would get in trouble for this, but he was going to say it anyway. "Don't you think you should change first," he asked her carefully. He glanced at her exposed stomach, admiring how toned and flat it was. He swallowed hard. He knew any male would want her...demon or not.

"Chris, what do you suggest I change into," she asked him gruffly.

"Well something less revealing for starters," he said bluntly. "And before you lay into me just cool it for a second. They're predators right. The men will take one look at you and want you, not to mention the women will want to kill you for taking the attention for yourself. I just think it would be better if you covered up a little."

Alonna smiled. "I'm dressing this way on purpose," she said, smirking at the fact that her husband was acting so jealous. "I'm going to use my womanly wiles per say to get to them. I know the women won't trust me, but the predator in the men won't be able to resist. That is their major weakness...sex...in both of the sexes. That's why I intend to use you to get to the women."

Chris scowled. "Are you telling me you plan to pimp me out to these demons," he replied, his voice rising in volume. "Tell me you're kidding."

Alonna giggled shaking her head. "Nope...I'm dead serious," she told him. "I'm going to put those green eyes of yours to work."

Chris gave his parents an exasperated look. "Can you believe her," he told them. Both of his parents snickered, which prompted him to scowl even futher. "Great...so you guys think this funny."

"Would you just relax," Alonna said. "We're doing what we have to do to find out about Wyatt. Now just suck it up. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I can go alone like I had originally planned." She added that last part, knowing that would make him agree to coming. She realized now that she actually did want him to come with her...just in case things got a little messy.

"No way," he said firmly shaking his head. "You're not going alone." He sighed deeply, knowing that he had lost this verbal battle. "Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand and they both orbed out of the manor. He vaguely heard his mom telling them to be careful.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Leo asked, becoming serious again. "I mean she's pregnant and he's part witch and part whitelighter. When the pheremones discover that about him, don't you think they'll kill him for sure?"

"Well they might try," Piper said simply. "Leo he's all grown up now. We have to trust that he can take care of himself without us. If he's in trouble he's knows that he can call you. Plus, Alonna might be pregnant, but she's tough. She has all these amazing abilities from her being of mixed parentage. They'll be fine." The fact that Alonna was part witch too occurred to her. "At least I hope they will," she added.

"Yeah...I hope so too," Leo responded grimly.

**Meanwhile in the underworld...**

Chris and Alonna looked around, quietly surveying their surroundings. They had landed in some sort of cave, the interior giving off a gloomy and dark effect. Alonna shivered at the feeling of ominous darkness she felt all around them. She sensed that there were pheromones close by. She had black orbed just in time as she heard the familiar jingle of Chris's orb. She wasn't sure if he knew exactly where to go, but she knew that she did. A vague memory came into her mind of when her mom had brought her down here years ago to meet her family, hoping that they would have come to their senses and finally accept that she was happy living as a witch. She felt the grief assault her at the memory of her mother's crestfallen expression when her relatives had told her mom to get out and to take her filthy part witch child with her.

Chris touched Alonna's hand; curious to find out why she was just standing there staring off into space. "Hey what's wrong," he whispered to her, not wanting anyone to know of their whereabouts just yet. Alonna shook her head coming out of her daze. "Nothing...come on let's go," she whispered back, taking his hand in her own. They both crept quietly forward towards what they knew would most likely be danger. Chris squeezed Alonna's hand, more to reassure himself than her. After all she was part demon...she would be more comfortable with these demons than he would. He shook off his anxiety, remembering that Alonna had told him that pheremones could sense it. He would not put her or the baby in jeopardy. He felt her squeeze his hand back as she sent him a quick smile, before facing forward once more.

She dropped his hand and edged forward a few steps. Her senses prickled, halted her in her tracks. Chris let out a soft grunt as he bumped into her from behind. Alonna glared at him over her shoulder. He smiled at her, trying his best to look apologetic. She shrugged off her irritation at her husband, knowing that it was her own nerves causing her impatience. Two dark heads peered around the corner; eyes glittering with curiosity at the scene before them…a group of pheremones huddled together in a circle mumbling nonsensical words that the couple could not understand. Alonna mouthed to Chris to wait…that she would go first. He shook his head in disapproval. She narrowed her eyes at him. "We don't have time to argue about his," she whispered harshly, not aware until it was too late that she was talking a bit to loudly.

The pheremones started, turning around quickly to the sound of the voice that interrupted their ceremony. One tall figure with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward, sniffing the air deeply. "You might as well show yourself," he called. His companions looked on, they too also noticing the smell of intruders, but remained where they were.

Alonna rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Chris. She again motioned for him to stay there, while she walked ahead. Chris ignored her and followed her around the corner. She made a sound of annoyance under breath, wishing that Chris wasn't so pig-headed. They both stood side by side watching as the expressions of shock and then anger overtook the faces of the demons in front of them…all except one.

"Well what do we have here," he said playfully. "We have two witches in our midst. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He clasped his hands in front of him, eyes going from the male to the female in front of him, as he awaited a response.

Alonna shot Chris a quick glance. "We're here because we want some information," she said evenly. "And you might want to take another whiiff, because I'm not only a witch." She stared at him defiantly, arching a brow in a way that could only be taken as a challenge.

The pheremone did as she suggested, his eyes widening at what he realized…she was part pheremone…she was one of them. "You're part pheremone," he said, the surprise in his voice evident. His eyes darkened as another familiar odor affected his senses. "If you _are_ part pheremone, then why are you hanging around those who vanquish our kind? Your friend is not only a witch, but a whitelighter as well. Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill him on sight?" He shot daggers at Chris, who stared back at the demon openly. He refused to back down; even though he knew the man could and would make do on his threat. Chris's gaze then lowered to the large medallion the demon wore around his neck. 'He must be the leader of their pack,' Chris thought, remembering what he had read in the book of shadows.

"I have no other reason to give you other than the fact that he's with me," she told him nonchalantly. "My name is Alonna and this is Chris. We were hoping you might know anything about the future of a magical child who is also part witch/part whitelighter. It is vitality important that you tell us anything you know. The fate of the future for both good and evil could be at stake. Can you help us?" Chris continued to look at the demons, which were currently looking at them with contempt. He hoped Alonna knew what she was doing, because he sure didn't have a clue.

"Hmm…my name is Damon," the demon replied smoothly. "This magical child wouldn't be the child of a charmed one would it?" Alonna nodded. Damon smiled evilly. "Well then that makes everything so much clearer," he said. "The answer to your question is no. We cannot help you. Well…more like we will not help you." The smile slid of his face. "The only thing I can tell you is you both are about to die. Now…any last words?"

Alonna shrugged. "Nope…no last words," she countered, as she readied two energy balls in her hands. She threw one quickly at the demon called Damon, her face hard even as she heard his screams echoing off the walls of the cavern. "Who's next," she said menacingly, as she looked at the remaining demons that were now staring in shock at the spot their leader once stood. Chris looked at the woman who he was supposed to be married too, unable to hide the grimace on his face at her coldness. She must have sensed what he was thinking because she turned to look at him, her eyes flashing an eerie green. Chris took a step back before he could stop himself, a spark of fear showing in his own green eyes. He saw a brief flash of pain flare through her eyes and then it was gone, coldness replacing it swiftly.

Then Alonna stiffened, her senses prickling once more. "Duck," she yelled, as she saw an energy ball heading in Chris's direction. Chris ducked without asking any questions. He straightened and sent her a look of thanks. She nodded and faced forward again. "Well…now the fun begins," she said. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, as he too readied for the battle about to take place.

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Chris flung his hand forward, throwing one of the pheromenes against the wall of the cave. Him and Alonna had been battling the demons for what seemed like an hour, but had only been minutes. He crouched quickly as an energy ball came flying in his direction. He looked over at his wife to see how she was doing. He couldn't hold back a wince when he saw her kick one of the demons forcefully. His eyes scanned the rest of the demons, wordlessly wondering if they could take out all of them. Alonna had already vanquished four of them, but there were more...and they were angry. And rightfully so. Their leader had just been killed in front of their eyes and they were out for blood.

Alonna continued to duck, parry, and punch. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she delivered a final punch, sending the demon sprawling on the ground, letting the anger she felt spur her on to fight harder. The anger she was feeling was directed at herself though. She had actually thought that they would have at least given her a chance because she was part pheromone, but they hadn't even considered it. Now she was still no closer to finding out any more leads about Wyatt than she was before. Not to mention she was risking Chris's life right now. They hadn't even thought to bring vanquishing potions with them. All he was mostly using was his telekinesis and orbing to fight. His actually physical fighting ability was okay, but it definitely needed work. As evidence of her statement, she heard a loud groan from behind her and she quickly turned to the sound. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Chris was lying on the ground holding his chest, the blood seeping out and coloring the blue of his shirt. She glanced up at the demon that was stalking towards him and she quickly sent an energy ball, killing the pheromone instantly.

She ran over to Chris's side and knelt down to look at his wound. "Jesus...this hurts," he whispered, grimacing at the sight of the bloodstain growing on his shirt. Alonna ran a hand down his hair lovingly, feeling the guilt hit her ten fold. She should have never agreed to bring him down here, especially not without vanquishing potions. Now he was hurt badly. She black orbed and they appeared back at the manor in the living room. She helped Chris to his feet and led him to the couch. Chris sank down wearily and peered at the woman sitting next to him, noting that her face was in a state of anguish. He couldn't help feeling worried about her, in spite of his current state.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine," he told her weakly. "Just go get by my dad...so that he can heal me." Alonna nodded her head quickly and was just about to call for Leo when her stomach started glowing. The soft glow seemed to extend out of her stomach towards Chris. She looked on as the light encompassed his wound completely, before disappearing all together, leaving his shirt absent of the blood that had stained it just seconds before. Alonna touched Chris's chest tentatively, running her fingers across the area in awe of what she just witnessed. She glanced upwards and met his eyes, seeing an expression that mirrored her own.

"Wha-wha just happened," Chris whispered, looking down at his chest and then back at her. "I didn't know that you could heal. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know either," Alonna replied softly, returning her eyes to his chest, also taking in the fact that the blood on his hands was also now gone. She brought both of her hands down to the edge of his shirt and lifted it up, exposing his stomach to her view. She slid one of her hands up to his chest and felt the area. She just wanted to make sure that he was indeed healed. Satisfied with the feel of his smooth skin underneath her fingers, she swiftly removed her hand and fixed his shirt back in place. She couldn't understand how this could have happened. The last time she checked, she couldn't heal other people, only herself. Alonna looked down at her stomach, realization sinking in. It had to be. "I think it was the baby that did it," she murmured, turning surprised eyes to her husband.

Chris's eyes went immediately to her stomach. He reached out a hand and touched her stomach reverently, a soft smile on his face. His baby actually did that...his daughter. She had so much power already and she was barely formed. His eyes floated up to Alonna's face once more and his smile turned to a frown. Tears were streaming down her face and she was taking in shallow breaths, almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Honey it's okay…I'm okay now," he said anxiously, touching her cheek softly, trying his best to reassure her. She shook her head frantically and moved away from him, flinching from his touch, refusing to look at him. "Alonna just look at me okay," he pleaded.

Her watery eyes drifted up to his face, but then moved quickly to his chest again, almost as if she was still picturing the wound in her mind. And she was. Alonna couldn't get the sight out of her head…the blood pouring out…his gasps of pain…it was all resounding in her head over and over, drowning out the reality that he was safe now. Her silent cries were now turning to audible gasps and would soon become wrenching sobs. She placed both hands over her mouth, squelching the sound from being released, jumping up from the chair. She could hear him calling her name, but it sounded like he was far away, like it was just something echoing in her brain. The only thing she could focus on now was that her husband could have been killed and it would have been her fault. What had she been thinking? Going down there with some stupid plan, thinking that it would have actually worked. Right. Her species had never accepted her before, because she was a half-breed. Why would they accept her now?

"Alonna…Alonna," Chris called, his concern for her visible as he rose from the couch to stand behind her. She was standing with her back turned, her shoulders shaking with sobs. He knew she was scared…probably terrified at what had just happened to him, terrified of the possibility of losing him. He heard his name and his eyes flew to the entranceway to the kitchen, letting out a sigh upon seeing his parents standing there. They both stood watching him and Alonna, the questions in their eyes apparent. His attention went back to Alonna, knowing that his first priority was calming her down. "Alonna…sweetheart look at me," he tried again, holding her by her shoulders and turning her around to face him. He pulled her into his arms and she held on to him willingly, clutching furiously at his shirt as she continued to cry. He smoothed his hands down her hair and rubbed her back; all the while murmuring words that he hoped would calm her.

Piper glanced at Leo, giving him a worried look, before cautiously crossing the room to where her son and his wife were standing. Chris met her eyes and his expression was pained. Suddenly, Alonna's sobs stopped and her body began sliding downwards. He immediately held her closer to him and when he looked down he realized that she was now unconscious. He swept his arms under her legs and lifted her into his arms. Chris looked at his mom and then at his father, his expression showing his fear. He heard his mom asking him what had happened, but it was almost like he couldn't answer her, the words dieing on his lips as soon as he looked Alonna's face again. He should have never let her go down there. It was too much stress…for her and the baby. God…she had just almost fainted yesterday afternoon.

"Chris…sweetie…what happened," Piper asked again, her own fear growing. She felt Leo come to stand beside her and she was instantly grateful for his presence. Sometimes she forgot how soothing it could be just for him to be near her. She instantly chided herself for thinking about that at a time like this…thinking of herself while her son seemed to be in a state of panic with his unconscious wife in his arms.

"Chris…son…just set Alonna down and tell us what happened," Leo said softly, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Chris nodded and moved to place Alonna on the couch, running his hand down her face as soon as she was lying down. He then swept a curl out of her face, looking down at her chest, relieved to see that she was breathing evenly. He knew she had just passed out, but he still couldn't help being scared.

"Chris…talk to us please," Leo pleaded. "What the hell happened down there? Is she all right? Are you all right?" Leo walked over to the couch and knelt next to his son to peer at Alonna's form. "Let me check her out okay."

Chris straightened and ran a hand hurriedly through his hair, moving out of the way so his dad could examine Alonna. "One question at a time dad," he said quietly, as he watched Leo check Alonna's pulse. "We ran into some trouble down there…as expected. As soon as they realized that we were witches and that I was part white lighter they attacked. They didn't even give us a chance." His voice got even quieter. "They didn't even give her a chance." He turned to look at his mom. "Even though she's part pheremone, they still attacked us. We fought them for a while, Alonna even vanquished some, but then I got hit with an energy ball. Then she black orbed us here."

Piper looked at her son closely, puzzled because she couldn't see any visible injuries. "You said you got hit…but I don't see anything," she replied, her eyebrows furrowed in confused. "I know Leo didn't heal you, because he was with me."

Chris gestured to Alonna. "She healed me," he said simply. Leo turned to look at him and then his eyes returned to his new daughter-in-law. He rose and came to stand beside Piper again. "There was this glow…and then…I don't know…the wound on my chest was gone…the blood disappeared too," Chris continued, his eyes taking on a slightly dazed look.

"Uum…okay…well she seems to have just fainted," Leo said, patting his son on the shoulder. "She'll be okay. She just needs to rest for a while." He paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "You say _she_ healed you. Is that one of her demon abilities…being able to heal others," Leo continued on.

Chris shook his head. "Apparently no…it wasn't her per say that did it," he responded. "When I said _she_ did it, I meant the baby…my daughter." He heard a soft note of pride in his voice. His daughter was so small…only a baby…a barely formed baby…and she could heal. Chris smiled fondly at his parents. "Can you believe that…my little baby did that," he said proudly.

Piper nodded. "I believe you," she said honestly. "Wyatt used to heal me when I was pregnant with him. The babie's powers become active pretty early it seems. I could never move things telekinetically and now I can because of you." Piper crossed the couple steps to the couch and perched on the edge. She swept a hand across Alonna's cheek, just like how a mother would do. "Leo are you sure she's okay," she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah I'm sure," Leo answered. "Are you sure you're okay," he questioned, looking closely at Chris's face.

Chris shrugged. "I guess…physically I mean," he said simply. "But I'm worried about her. Dad how could I have been so irresponsible?" He removed his eyes from his father and stared down at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt hands holding him tenderly by the shoulders. He glanced up and met his father's worried eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean," Leo responded warily, even though he did, at least he thought he did. If his son was anything like him, then he was probably feeling a load of guilt right now.

"I shouldn't have let her go down there," Chris said sharply. He lowered his voice before he spoke again. "It's too stressful for her right now. Jesus…she's pregnant. She shouldn't be fighting and going up against demons. It's too dangerous. I knew this and yet I still allowed this to happen."

"Do you really think you could have stopped her," Leo smirked. "Your wife seems to be very stubborn, just like someone I know." He looked at Piper then. "The most important thing is that you guys are all right. Everyone is safe now. That's all that matters son. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Okay…you're right, but still," Chris began, but then faltered. "She fainted because of what happened to me. You saw how she was when you guys came in here. She was practically hysterical! And it was because it scared her that I was hurt. I know she was blaming herself. I could see it in her eyes. I wouldn't have gotten hurt like that if I was stronger…if I had more powers!"

"She was scared because she loves you and she doesn't want to lose you," Piper chimed in. "Whether you had more powers or not is not the issue. You're still young. Your powers are probably still growing. Look at Phoebe. She just got her empathy power. Just give it time honey." Piper then glanced at Alonna again. "As for her, why don't you orb her upstairs to bed."

"Yeah…uuh…okay," Chris replied easily. He walked back to the chair and touched Alonna's hand. They both disappeared from the room. As soon as they were gone, Piper leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Leo sat next to her and he placed his arm around her. Piper leaned her head on his shoulder, releasing a small sigh.

"He'll be okay you know," Leo told her. "They'll both be okay." Piper nodded silently, but she couldn't help being worried. Maybe they should have gone down there with them. Maybe she shouldn't have let them go alone. Her mind was assaulted with various maybes. She sighed again and allowed the comfort her ex-husband was trying to provide ease the disquiet she was feeling.

**Note: Finally an update! I'm sorry it took almost a month to get this out. I sort of lost my muse, especially since the show was off for a while. But I'm back now. Please, please, please review! Oh and please excuse me if there is an excessive amount of grammatical errors in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Alonna's head rolled from side to side, her subconscious mind currently in the throes of some sort of dream. The images, the voices, everything was so cryptic and confusing. Phrases like _'prophecy coming to pass'_, _'child bearing gifts'_, and _'new charmed era' _were rolling through her brain. The dream ended suddenly and her eyes opened, the brown orbs still having a slightly dazed appearance. She lifted her arm to place a hand to her temple, feeling the dull ache in her head, when her arm bumped into something. Or should she say someone. The person lying next to her groaned softly, but didn't awaken, instead throwing an arm across her middle possessively to pull her closer. She tried to extricate herself from his grasp, trying to move away as carefully as she could, but the arm only clenched tighter around her.

"Where are you going," Chris asked sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Instead of answering him she asked a question of her own. "What are you doing here," she questioned quietly.

"Well my family kind of lives here," he replied sardonically, one green eye fluttering open to peer at her before closing again.

Alonna sighed. "I know that," she ground out, slightly unnerved by the close proximity of their bodies. "I meant what are you doing _here_…in my bed with me?" She met his gaze head on, a tiny flutter going through her stomach upon seeing both eyes now open and staring back at her. She pulled her eyes away from his intense gaze and forced herself to stare straight ahead. She didn't like what she was feeling, this feeling of her emotions being pulled in two different directions. She loved Chris with all her heart, but at the same time she was suddenly afraid…afraid of just how much she loved him. She was afraid that her love for him would distract her from the mission at hand and she couldn't let that happen. "Chris," she called out, encouraging him to say something.

Chris propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her. "Well, technically it's _my_ bed," he quipped, arching a brow at her playfully. "And there's nothing wrong with me sleeping here next to you. We are married aren't we?" He stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Well aren't we," he repeated.

"Yes…Chris we are but---," Alonna began haltingly. How could she explain to him what she was feeling without hurting him? She couldn't. He would be upset and rightfully so. She knew that she shouldn't pull away from him…that she shouldn't shut him out. Wasn't that what Leo was just telling her earlier? "Nothing," she finished quietly, closing her eyes again, wishing for a sense of calmness to overtake her. Fat chance of that happening.

"Hey…what is it," Chris prodded seriously, running a hand down her arm soothingly. His mind instantly forgot what he had asked, his brain now conscious of how soft her skin was. His gaze raked over her, taking in her full lips, the smooth caramel complexion of her skin, her taut stomach. He felt his body reacting to her, his hand now drawing small circles on her torso, marveling at how toned it was. God she was beautiful…and she was his. He vaguely remembered that he probably shouldn't be thinking about her this way, because she was just awakening from being unconscious. He knew that he should be more concerned for her health and ignore the stirrings he was feeling in the pit of his stomach…but…he couldn't.

"Alonna," Chris whispered, his voice almost unsteady. Her eyes fluttered open and her head turned towards him. He took in the fact that she was breathing a little faster, her brown eyes now dark, dark with a need he knew probably matched his own. He didn't wait for her to answer him, instead leaning down ever so slowly, giving her time to move away if she wanted. His lips touched hers, a feeling of satisfaction going through him at the fact that she hadn't pulled away. That feeling quickly turned to something hotter as his lips moved over hers. He had never, ever kissed a pair of lips that soft in his life. Without even thinking about it, he pulled his body on top of hers, one hand stroking down to her hip while the other rested next to her head on the pillow.

Alonna was feeling the heat in her stomach intensifying steadily, as Chris continued to kiss her. And then she felt his tongue teasing her lips lightly, requesting entrance. She complied instantly, a soft moan rising from her throat, her fingers entwining through his hair. She should have known that there was no way to pull away from him. She should have known that she couldn't resist him. How could you stop yourself from wanting your own husband? All thoughts of protecting Wyatt were pushed from her mind, her thoughts now only focused on passionately kissing her husband, inwardly smiling at the moan he released from her sucking on his bottom lip. And then she felt it. She felt the evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her. That snapped her back to reality, her body stiffening against him. Chris kissed her softly once more and pulled back, his green eyes boring into hers.

A knock sounded at the door and then Piper came into the room. Her face flamed at the sight of her son obviously involved in something intimate with his wife. "I'm sorry...so so sorry," Piper sputtered, turning her eyes away from the bed. "I was just checking...you know...to see if Alonna was okay....and---."

Chris chuckled and rolled onto his back, silently cursing his mom for her bad timing. "It's okay mom," he said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys...well...you know," Piper continued awkwardly, her hand motioning to the bed with her eyes still looking everywhere but at them.

"You didn't interrupt anything," Alonna told her quickly, her own cheeks burning with embarrassment. She was glad that Piper had come in. She wasn't sure if she and Chris would have been able to stop on their own. They might have just returned to what they were doing before. She looked over at him and then down at his lower regions. Her lungs inhaled sharply from seeing his apparent arousal. "We were just...umm...well we were," and then he interrupted her.

"We were just doing what every married couple does," Chris interjected, his eyes staring at her defiantly, daring her to contradict him. He ignored the surprised look on her face and turned to his mom. "Mom is there something else you wanted," he asked, his tone almost impatient. "And you can look at us you know. It's not like we're naked or anything." The last part was mumbled under his breath. "You stopped that from happening."

Piper looked at her son then, her face now back to its original shade. "Umm actually it's your dad," she said. "He got a summons from the other elders and when he came back...well...he's been acting strangely. But he wouldn't tell me what it's about. He says he wants to talk to the two of you first."

That got Chris's attention. "Umm...oh okay," Chris replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up slowly and stretched for about a minute. "When you say strange, how strange do you mean?"

"Well he looks very worried...and apparently it has to do with the two of you," Piper said anxiously. "Frankly his behavior is really freaking me out." Piper paused. "Wait, he did say that it had something to do with your child."

Alonna stood up quickly, a little too quickly because a tiny wave of dizziness hit her, her body sinking back down to a seated position. That feeling passed however and she came to her feet again, this time more slowly. Chris came around to her side and placed and arm around her waist.

"Hey take it easy," he scolded. "You were just unconscious today. Let's try to keep it down to one fainting spell today." Chris looked at Piper again. "Is dad still downstairs?" Piper nodded. "Okay I'll orb us down."

"Alonna...are you sure you should be out of bed," Piper asked worriedly, crossing the room until she was standing directly in front of the couple. "You look a little pale. Maybe you should stay her and lie down some more."

Alonna shook her head. "No I can't...not until I find out what Leo knows about our baby," she protested. "If it's about our baby then I _need_ to know." Her face took on an almost frightened expression.

"Baby I could just tell you what he said," Chris told her, pulling her close to him, running both hands up and down her arms. "Mom's right. You do look pale. I'll come right back up and tell you everything."

"No...I want to hear it for my self," Alonna replied stubbornly. "I'll be fine Chris." He looked at her for a long moment and then he sighed loudly. He reached out with one hand and touched Piper's arm. The three of them dissolved into a blur of blue lights.

Leo stopped his pacing when he saw the swirl of blue lights forming in the living room. He turned his back to them, trying to take in some deep breaths before he told them what he had discovered. News like this could only be seen as a double edged sword. His son was finally going to understand the fear that he lived with everyday, the fear of not knowing if you will be able to protect your child from constant attacks, because that was what Chris and Alonna were going to face. And they were going to face that very soon.

Chris stepped forward hesitantly. "Dad...what is it," he questioned anxiously. Leo turned around to face him. The look on his father's face scared him. "What dad. Just tell me. What did the elders say about my daughter?" He felt someone grab his hand, the smaller fingers entwining with his. He looked down at her, seeing the same fear etched on her face. "Just tell us dad," he pleaded. "We can handle it. Don't sugar coat it. Just give it to us straight."

Leo sighed loudly, running a hand over his newly buzzed haircut. "Well on the brighter side of things, your daughter is going to be very special. It's supposedly prophesized that she will be one of the new Charmed Ones. Her birth is just the start of what will eventually be a new Charmed Era."

Alonna started but she didn't say anything. Leo's words were making her think of her dream. That must have been what her dream was about. That must have been what it was trying to tell her. "Okay now what's the bad news," she asked tentatively, somehow knowing that she had every right to dread the answer.

"The bad news is everyone will be after your child," Leo said bluntly. "Piper and the girls can't be the Charmed Ones forever. There will be a time when others will have to take over. Your baby will be one of them. They will most likely try to kill you to stop the baby from even being born."

"No that won't happen," Chris responded vehemently. "No one is killing my wife or my baby." He swallowed thickly. "That _can't_ happen dad. It just can't."

"Chris I don't want that to happen either," Leo said morosely. "But I need you to know what you're up against. I know how you feel son. It's---."

"Are you sure dad," Chris said loudly, dropping Alonna's hand to walk closer to his father. "Are you _sure_ you know how I feel?"

"Yes I'm sure," Leo said firmly, not backing down from his son's angry tone. "I know because that's how scared I feel everyday about you and your brother." Chris visibly deflated and stared down at the floor, his jaw still tight. "We'll do everything we can to keep them safe," Leo said quietly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What if it's not enough," Alonna stated hoarsely. "What if you can't protect us?" Her eyes watered, the tears leaking out of her eyes. "You and I both know that the only one powerful enough in this house to really protect us is Wyatt." Her lower lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around herself. "And he's just a baby Leo," she choked out. "_My child_ is just a baby...barely formed...and already there are people who want her dead!"

"Oh honey come here," Chris said tenderly, walking back over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Shh....it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to our baby."

Alonna wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "You might not be able to stop it Chris."

Chris held her even tighter. "Yes I will...I promise you," he said determinedly. "I won't let anyone take you or my daughter away from me. I promise you that." He held her for a moment longer. "Do you trust me?" He felt her nod against his chest. "Okay then trust that I'll find a way to protect you and our baby."

"There's something else," Leo announced hesitantly. Both Chris and Alonna pulled away from each other, their worried eyes focused on him, silently waiting for him to continue. "But we're going to have to contact Phoebe and Paige. It involves them as well."

Chris raised a brow in confusion. "Dad...I don't understand."

"Yeah Leo...we know Paige and Phoebe are related to the baby and therefore they are involved that way so---," Alonna rambled. She stopped, remembering that Leo said her baby was going to be _one_ of the new Charmed Ones. That meant there were two other babies to consider. "But why do I get the feeling that it's more than that."

"It is," Leo replied simply. His eyes flitted over to Piper. "Because this danger is also directed at them," he paused, releasing another sigh, "Because their children are a part of the prophecy as well. Their children will make up the other two parts of the new Charmed Ones."

Piper's eyes widened. "What," she exclaimed. "But-but none of them are pregnant...at least not that I know of."

"Yes I know that Piper," Leo told her gruffly. He rained in his frustration before continuing. "The elders implied that will change and it will change soon. We not only have to protect Wyatt, but we have to protect three other children as well."

**Note: Okay, I'll end it here. I'll try to write another chapter today or tomorrow. Thanks guys for being patient with me. I'm losing the luster for this story, but I'm determined to finish it. The updates will just be slower than my other two stories. Please provide reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12

_ ----__leojunkie-charmed04_ _I've just started reading your story. Sorry it took so long. I'm just on the second chapter, but the first one seems well written to me. I too believe that Piper/Leo are just meant to be. On to the story...._

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed except my own.**

Phoebe shuffled through the huge pile of opened letters from various individuals who needed her guidance in their love lives. She fingered one particular letter from a young woman who was requesting help in getting her boyfriend back. Apparently, she had kept a big secret from him and he had found out about it in the wrong way, which ultimately led to him ending their relationship. Phoebe felt as though a hand was clenching around her heart, the pain radiating through her chest as she placed the letter down on her desk. Jason. He was the first man she had allowed herself to fall in love with since Cole. And she missed him a lot. It was a good thing Jason was out of the country now, because it would have been hard to see him everyday at work knowing that their relationship was over. She gave her head a slight shake, forcing herself to bring her attention back to work.

She needed to get to work on her column and she hadn't even chosen the letters that she would use yet. Again she picked up the letter and tapped her pencil against her lips. An idea began brewing in her head; one that she hoped would get through to Jason. She turned to face her computer and began typing furiously on the keys. Her column would only have once response this time and it would be to this young woman's letter, the young woman who ironically was in the same situation as her. This way she could hopefully kill two birds with one stone. She would be able to provide some sort of help or at least sympathy to her reader and also maybe help herself as well. Jason had not returned any of her phone calls or any or her e-mails. She knew this was a drastic step, reaching out to him through the use of her column, but she had no other choice. If this didn't work, well then she would just give up. She loved Jason with all her heart, but a woman could only take so much rejection.

The telephone on her desk began ringing, causing her to glance at it briefly, before returning her eyes back to the computer screen. The ringing stopped, but then her cell phone began ringing incessantly in her purse. Phoebe sighed softly. She knew it was probably her family and that she should answer it. A vague memory of her telling them this morning to call her if they needed her popped into her mind. She rolled her eyes as she spun away from her computer to dig a hand into her purse. She rummaged around in her purse, cursing softly under her breath, until she found it. She retrieved her phone quickly, snapping it open first, and then placed it against her ear.

"Hello," she greeted tersely.

"Phoebe it's Piper."

Phoebe instantly came fully alert, hearing the slight note of panic in her sister's tone. "What is it Piper....everyone okay," she asked worriedly.

"Well, yes everyone is fine, well not really---," Piper stumbled, rubbing a hand on her stomach soothingly. She felt strong hands encircling her from behind. Piper sent a small smile of thanks to Leo over her shoulder. "You need to come home Phoebe. We have a bit of a crisis on her hands here."

Phoebe immediately turned back to her computer, saving the file quickly, and retrieving the diskette from the machine. "I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Call Paige and tell her to orb you over here," Piper told her. "We need her here too."

"Umm...okay Piper...sure," Phoebe answered slowly, her curiosity growing at what could be wrong. "I'll call her right now. We'll be there soon." Phoebe was about to hang up when she remembered Alonna and Chris. "Hey wait a minute. How did it go with Chris and Alonna? Did they get any leads on Wyatt?"

Piper frowned. "No, but Chris did get blasted with an energy ball and Alonna fainted," Piper replied grimly. "They both scared Leo and I half to death." Chris rolled his eyes, which was not missed by his mother, who sent him a warning glance. "They're fine now. Just get over here as soon as you can."

"We're on our way," Phoebe said firmly, before she snapped her cell phone closed. She punched in the familiar number to Paige's cell phone. She tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently as the phone continued to ring. Finally, Paige's voice came over the line. "Paige we have to get home. Piper needs us...some sort of crisis brewing. Orb over here so that you can orb us both back to the manor."

Paige nodded, releasing a small sigh. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Leo took up to pacing the floor again, his anxiety apparent in the tenseness of his body. He was terrified for his son and his wife, not to mention they still had to find out who turns Wyatt evil. He ran a hand over his head in frustration. As if they didn't have enough to deal with, now they have this. From the corner of this eye he saw a familiar figure coming towards him, but he didn't stop his pacing. He felt her touch his arm and he finally turned to look at her, his ex wife. Her face was showing the stress that she was feeling and that worried him. She was five months pregnant and all of this drama was not good for her or the baby. The logical part of his mind was screaming to him that their life was and always would be a constant source of drama and craziness. The other part, the part that sometimes wanted to say "just to hell with it", wished that they could just have a moment of peace, just a moment of pure interrupted happiness.

Piper reached a hand up and smoothed the lines across her ex-husband's forehead. "Hey you okay," she asked softly, even though she knew he wasn't. "Why don't you come sit over here with me on the loveseat?" He just looked at her, a loud sigh escaping him, before shaking his head in refusal. "Come on. You need to sit for a while. Paige and Phoebe will be here soon. In the meantime, I need you to just sit. You're making me nervous with all this pacing." She smiled then half-heartedly at him. He nodded and allowed her to pull him over to the chair. He dropped down heavily next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. At least one good thing had come out of the whole Wyatt turning evil drama and finding out Chris was his son. His relationship with Piper seemed to be heading in a positive direction. He had never stopped loving her, not for one second, and being this close to her now was something he had missed terribly.

A swirl of blue and white lights began forming in the room, which then transformed into Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe dropped her purse down on the center table and sat down in one of the arm chairs, while her sister perched precariously on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. Paige was the first to break the somber silence in the room. "So what's this I hear about a crisis," she asked dryly. "Sorry we took a little longer than expected. I had to explain to my supervisor why I, _yet again_, had to go home." She knew that what she said came out bitter, but she couldn't help. Just for one day she would like to be able to lead a normal life free from demons, and crises, and evil.

Phoebe glared at her younger sister. "Paige, not now okay," she said, her own tone sounding exasperated. "You're not the only one who gets pulled away from work you know. I have a job too."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, one where you can practically work from anywhere in the world as long as you have a computer; so not the same."

Phoebe bit the inside of her cheek. "Look we're witches...this is our life Paige and---," she began harshly before Chris cut her off.

"Can the two of you just shut up for a minute," he said heatedly, his green eyes throwing daggers at his aunts.

Piper sent a warning glance at him. "Hey watch it," she told him sternly.

"Hey I'm not the one griping about how awful my life is because I'm a witch," he shot back angrily, ignoring the hand that was placed on his arm to soothe him.

"Chris stop it," Alonna said softly.

He looked at her incredulously. "No I will not stop it," he fumed, standing up quickly. He walked over to the chair where his aunts were sitting, his eyes flashing with anger. "We called you two here for a reason....to help us. If you're not going to stop your little bitch fest then you can just leave."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you need to stop this right now," Piper ordered, her tone indicating her patience with him was thinning.

Chris continued to glare at his aunts and then he glanced at his mom. "Fine, then _I'll_ leave," he bit out. He orbed out of the room leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Leo looked over at Piper and he drew her to him, sighing as her head fell on his chest. "He'll be okay...he's just scared and upset," he said quietly. "Do you want me to go after him?" Piper raised her head to look at him and nodded. "Okay, hopefully I'll bring him back a lot calmer." He leaned forward slightly and kissed her forehead. He then disappeared from the room.

Piper glanced at her two sisters, who now had matching sheepish expression on their faces. "That went well," she said sarcastically.

Paige sighed and crossed the room, dropping down next to her sister. "Piper I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's just hard to keep up with work, a normal life, this thing with Wyatt, and now there's some new crisis. It's just a lot to handle, but I shouldn't take it out on you guys."

"It's okay sweetie," Piper told her, grabbing her hand. "We're all stressed out. And my son seems to have inherited my quick temper."

Phoebe got up from her seat and sat down next to Alonna. She placed her arm around the woman's shoulder. "Hey, what about you...you okay," she asked, her voice filled with concern. Alonna sighed and nodded. "Okay, so you guys wanna tell us what's going on?"

Alonna looked at Piper, her teeth worrying her lower lip unconsciously. "Piper you wanna tell them or should I," she said hesitantly.

"Oh by all means please go ahead," Piper remarked dryly, resting her head on the back of the chair wearily.

"Alright guys, I guess it's a good thing you're sitting down, because there's potential for fainting," Alonna announced ominously. "You both know that I'm pregnant. What you didn't know is that the child I'm carrying is supposedly one of three children that will eventually be the new Charmed Ones. Take a guess who will be the mothers of the other two."

**Note: I'll end it here. Yes I know. I took an awfully long time, but thanks to those readers who have stuck by me, even with long updates. Thanks a lot! Please review!**


	14. Author Notes

**Author Notes **

I have to apologize to everyone who was following this story. I don't think I will be finishing this story as I had hoped, at least not anytime soon. I would like to instead concentrate on the last two that I posted since those are the plots floating around in my head right now ('Since That Night" + 'True Destiny Continues'). I do intend to finish this story because it bothers me so much that I haven't. By the time I do finish though, no one will probably be interested in it anymore, but that's okay. Again, my apologies. It is not your fault that muse jumps from one thing to another or that it disappears entirely. Please forgive me.


End file.
